Fingerprints In Time
by Miss-Taken-Love
Summary: Two girls meet the Phantom of the Opera. But they are from the present! What will happen?
1. Meet Erin, and Carley

Chapter One.   
Meet Erin and Carley!

" 'Mystery after gala night,' it says 'Mystery of soprano's flight!' 'Mystified baffled Surete' say, we are mystified – we suspect foul play!'  Bad news on soprano scene - first Carlotta, now Christine!"

"Well, Carlotta can suck André's –," 

"Em!" Carley cut off the rest of Erin's sentence.

"Awe come on! We all now what her little secret is…" She gave Carley an evil smile. Erin walked over to the CD player, which was already blasting Phantom of the Opera, and turned it up. "_PrImA DoNnA! YoUr SoNG WiLl LiVe AgAiN_!" Erin squawked every note that Carlotta sung. 

"You're horrible, you know that." Carley just sat in the doorway of the small two-bedroom apartment. "Absolutely horrible, you're --," Erin hadn't been listening. She was facing the window of her room while she sung. Carley ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. 

"_WHAT NEW SUPRISES LIE IN STORE!"_

"_NON VO CANTAR!"_

"**KEEP IT DOWN!" A voice boomed from above. Erin quickly ran to the stereo and turned the volume all the way down.**

"SORRY MR. HEMMERSON!" Erin screamed her back.

"Wow," Carley just stared at the ceiling in awe. "Even Mr. Hemmerson complained. And he's deaf!" She and Erin doubled over in laughter. After the final spurts of laughter had ended, Carley stood up and walked to the door. "Finish cleaning your room or NO phantom and fifty lashes with no food or water!" She turned around and walked out the door. Even though she tried to sound serious, they both knew she was smiling behind the door. 

Erin decided it was time to stand and clean. Even she had to admit her room was a mess. She only denied it so get a rise out of Carley. Carley, She was Erin's sister. They were more like best friends than sisters were. As soon as Erin was 21, she moved out with Carley and got a small apartment in Minneapolis. Their family was almost out of the picture that was their lives. Sure, they went to Thanksgivings and Christmas but Erin and Carley didn't invite them over for tea or anything. They were quite content with their lives. They didn't care about the little money they had or the poor living condition, as long as they their music to help them. Erin hummed her way through out the cleaning if the room and then walked out to the living area/kitchen. She found Carley folding laundry.

"Well its about time! I was beginning to think you used the fire escape to… well escape."

"Aw…. Yes, that would be truly wonderful." Erin stated as she smiled at her glass of orange juice that she had just poured. "But ya know, when we were painting, SOMEONE," She glared at Carley, "painted my window shut."

"No more running amok late at night!" She smiled at Erin.

"Better watch out. I know where you sleep and you could wake up tomorrow with more than just your window painted shut."

"Oooo, spoken like a true traitorous gooberfish." Carley stood to stretch and then picked up the laundry basket that held her clean, folded clothes. 

"Oh I do try." She shouted in to Carley's room. "I do try so hard to please you." As Carley walked out of the room, Erin threw herself at her feet. "I try so hard. See look, I'm even fake crying for you."

"Oh gee thanks." Carley dragged Erin two more steps when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" Erin let go and sat up in the middle of the floor.

"Don't fret, I'll get it." She walked over to the wall, picked up the old telephone, and gave a casual hello.

_"Um… hey Carley. Is Erin there?" _

"She's never really here," She paused to give Erin the phone and a devilish smile. "For you."

"Hello?" 

_"Hey babe, it's me."_

"Josh, Josh, Josh. You should have learned by now to take my threats more seriously." Erin said with a smile on her face as she remembered the incident with his hot coffee and his new pants. "I told you next time you called me and there wasn't a fire somewhere, I would --,"

_"I know, babe, I know. I… I'm just so sorry."_

"I WOULD STAB YOUR EYE OUT!" She grew angrier. "AND I'M NOT YOUR BABE."

_"I'm sorry. Erin I made a huge mistake… please come back."_

"You're not my Erik." She whispered. "My Erik would never make me cry. And you did." She mouthed her good bye and hung up the phone. There was a long silence before either of them spoke.

"Lemme guess. He wanted you back?" Erin nodded her head. "What a stupid boy. He nearly kills you and then he wants you back. What a stupid boy." 

"Past the point of no return." Erin stood up and slowly walked to her room. Through the door, Carley could hear her turn on the stereo. Carley knew the tune immediately. It was _The Point of No Return from the Phantom of the Opera. They both loved the Phantom of the Opera deeply. Carley's thoughts were broken as she heard faint obscenities over the blasting music. _

"Just let her get it out." She whispered to herself. "It's better that way. Just get it all out." The song eventually ended and Carley entered the room. Erin was in the corner with her head leaning against the wall. "Hey."

"Hey." She whispered back. Carley walked over and slid next to Erin. There was another long, uneasy silence between them.

"_God gave me courage to show you, you are not alone!" After Carley sung, she placed her hand over Erin's mouth and gave her a kiss. Erin jumped up and bounced over the bed to hide._

"Ewwwwwwww! Carley germs! And I'M INFECTED!" Erin fell over dead.

"Oh well," Carley got up to leave, "You're young, you'll bounce back."

"Not this time!" Erin shouted out into the living area/kitchen. "This time I'm REALLY gunna die!" 

"The only thing you're going to die of is of the beating Nate is going to give you when he hears your excuse for being late."

The color drained from Erin's face. "It's three already?!" Erin quickly got up and ran to the bathroom where she tried to tame her long brown hair with some clips. "You were suppose to remind me!" She hissed at Carley on her way out.

"Do you want me to write you a note?" Carley said lightly as Erin slammed the door. Carley smiled. It would be a long day after all.

*****************************************************


	2. Work Suckles!

Chapter Two: Work Suckles. 

The walk to her work was only a few blocks away but today it seemed longer. The air was cool and the sun was shinning. It was the perfect day to perform in the park. She tried to imagine what music she might play. 

"Maybe, maybe Verdi's Prelude to 'La Traviata' or maybe Paradiso's Sicilienne, any violin solo would be nice…," She thought. Just then, the curse started to hurt. Erin held up her left hand to examine it. It was shaking horribly. Memories of the accident came flooding back.

@--}--}----

**_"Hey, how's my babe?" Josh said drunkenly._**

 **_"I'm just fine hun. Are you enjoying the party?" Josh looked around the crowed living room._**

**_"Oh yeah." He took another drink of his beer. "But do you know what would make this even better?" Erin just gave him a curios stare. "If me and you got it on." Josh advance toward Erin, but she pushed him away._**

**_"Um, no. You're really drunk. And I don't want you to." She gave Josh a stern face but that only turned him on more._**

**_"Come on, Erin!" Josh pulled her though the crowed party and into a dark bedroom. He flung her on the bed and unzipped his pants. Josh climbed on top of Erin and started to undress her._**

"You schizophrenic cheese bat! I said 'NO!'. Doesn't that mean any thing to you?" Erin screamed as loud as she could but he still didn't listen. "You leave me no choice!" She lifted her leg and it came down hard on his groin. Josh fell over in pain. Erin gave him one more kick and then turned to leave when she was grabbed from the behind.

"You'll do as I say!" Josh spat. He pushed her onto the desk that was near the door. "And I say we have sex!" He started to give her sloppy kisses all over her face.

**_"GOOBERFISH!" She struggled to get up but he pushed her back. "Let me go!"_**

"What are you waiting for?!" Josh stopped and looked directly into Erin's eyes. "Are you waiting for your precious Erik? Pitiful woman, there is no 'Erik' for you." He started to laugh and then he leaned close to her. "You don't deserve one!" Erin only gave him an evil glare. She had been teased before about wanting an 'Erik' of her own. This was no different. He would never crush her. Josh suddenly realized that she wouldn't give in and got angry. "THERE IS NO ERIK! THERE NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE!" He picked up the iron paperweight that was on the desk and smashed it on her hand. Erin aloud herself to let out only one cry of pain. "You like that? Well, there's more coming." Josh raised his hand again and brought it down harder that ever. "You'll never play again."

"That's it!" Erin used all her strength to shove him away from her. She grabbed a letter opener that was also on the desk and stabbed Josh in the leg. He fell, once again, in pain. This time, Erin kept her back to the wall as she walked to the door. 

**_Erin didn't remember meting Carley and them going to the hospital, but she did remember the doctor's words. _**

**_"Your hand was badly broken. A lot of the bones where shattered and we couldn't find them. We did our best to rebuild the hand and you're very lucky. If you practice, maybe one day, you'll be able to grasp things, like a door handle."_**

**_"Maybe?" Erin asked weakly._**

**_"Yes, as I said, the hand was badly damaged and well…" The doctor paused to look for the right words. "I don't think you'll be able to use your left hand… ever.  I'm sorry. That's just the truth."_**

**_"Never playing the violin, never typing, never even being able to hold a f-ing pencil!" Hot tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Never feeling Erik again…" Erin looked helplessly toward Carley who was staring at the hands in her lap. "Never…" _**

@---}-}---

Erin was back on the street, walking, on her way to work. She forced the memories to the back of her head and focused on the future. Erin soon arrived at work and hurried to see Nate in the manager's office. She burst in the room and nearly fell over trying to catch her breath.

"OK, I know I'm late but forgive please. My cat died-,"

"You don't have a cat." Nate answered flatly.

"Cat? Did I say cat? Silly me, I meant rat. My rat died-,"

"You don't have a rat."

"Right again!" Erin calmed down and took a deep breath and dug into her emergency tears. "My… my hand is bothering me. I had to go to the doctor's office and have it checked out to make sure that everything is healing right. I'm sorry; I got out of there as soon as I could.  I'm sorry." She buried her head in her hands and started to sob.

"Now there, there." Nate got up and patted her on the back. "It's all right. Just next time make sure we know that you have an appointment. Okay?"

Erin nodded her head and left the office with a smile.

"He fell for it?! Again?!"

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it either. I thought I was busted." Erin had just told the story to one of the older employees that worked at the electronic store. "It wasn't even my best performances…"

"You're just pure luck. When I try to pull something like that I always get caught." The woman heaved a big sigh and then turned to the ringing telephone. "Zap-it Electronics, this is Mary how may I help you? Yes we do. Yes you can. Today is fine. Okay, we'll have someone wrap it up for you. Okay? Have a good day. Bye." Mary turned back around to face Erin. "Some weirdoes want a 25 inch TV. And they want it wrapped up so they can just take it home real quick."

"You don't want me to…?"

"Yep. Go back to the TV's and find a real nice set for this person and wrap it up." Mary gave a smile and turned back around to the desk. 

"Oh I'd be delighted to!" Erin made a face at the back of Mary's head and started toward the back of the store. She mumbled to herself as she walked. "Why do I have to wrap it up? It's just a stupid TV. And are these people so lazy that they can't even carry it out by themselves? What a lazy generation." She spent about 10 minutes in the back room looking for the right set. "Here you are. It's always the last box. Why, you may ask? Well I don't know. It just feels like being the last one on the shelf. Stupid TV." Erin hissed at the box as she pulled it off the shelf and on to a near by cart. She pulled the cart out of the back room and into the display area. Every one of the TVs was playing the same channel. It was… The Monkee's. What happened next both confused and scared Erin. It was as if one of the TVs was calling to her. Begging her to come closer. She obeyed as if she had no other choice. When she reached the set, Erin snapped out of the trance she was in and realized what she was doing. She let out a small giggle at her weirdness and began to walk away when she noticed a small black dot on the TV. It looked like some little kid had rubbed his dirty finger on the set and it left a mark. So, like any other person would do, Erin tried to get it off, but as soon as she touched the screen, she blacked out.


	3. Monkee see Monkee do

Chapter Three: Monkee See Monkee Do.

@---}-}-----

"Is she dead?" One voice asked. 

"No, I don't think so. Probably just knocked out. How, though, is beyond me."

"Hey fellas, what are you staring a...t…"

"Uh-oh, Davy fell in love."

"Again? That's the fourth girl today!" Before Davy could say anything else, he was whisked away to a closet where he was locked up. 

"Get him out of here. We don't want to scare her when she wakes up."

"Too late." Erin said while rubbing her head. "Where am I?" She looked around the house she was in and it looked oddly familiar. Then she looked at her rescuers and it became very clear. They were all there. Micky, Peter, Mike, and Davy. All four of the Monkees. And they all looked exactly like the original characters.

"Oh, oh, you must think we're so rude." Micky said. "Let me introduce my self, I'm…"

"Micky Dolenz," Erin whispered softly.

"Yeah. How did you know?" He suddenly got excited. "Are you a fan?"

"Ummm…. Sort of?" Erin was still trying to figure out how she got in the Monkee's 'pad'. "So, uhh, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Mike said. In a flash, then Micky had changed into a cowboy costume and shot Peter.

"Wow. Just like in an episode."

"Episode?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. You know, your TV show?" 

"We have a TV show?" Davy came out of the closet he was locked in.

"Yeah."

"How long has it been running?" All of the boys were getting excited.

"Well, it ran for a bout two years but then it was canceled in like 1970."

"What do you mean?"  Peter's anticipation had turned to a frown.

"What do you mean, 'What do you mean?' ?" 

"Its not even 1967. How can a show that we never created get canceled in 1970?"

"What year is it?" Erin was beginning to get scared.

"It's 1966."

"Funny. You all think your pretty funny, don't you? Well you're not! You're all very sick people!"

"Hey, calm down. We didn't mean to alarm you. Maybe the blow to her head gave her amnesia?" Micky got up from the sofa that Erin had been laying on. "I'm going to call a doctor."

"No! No, I'm just fine." Erin tried to figure out how a TV could bring her to this…this place. It had taken her back in time and to a world that never existed. The Monkee's never had a 'pad' and they didn't live together. And things were exactly like the TV shows. It was like an alternate dimension where fiction was reality. "How did I get here?"

"That's what we were going to ask you." Mike said, "We just came home from a gig and there you were. You looked just like Goldie Locks." Just then a blond wig appeared on Erin's head. She pulled it off with haste.

"Well, um, I don't really know myself."

Peter stepped forward. "A question? Do you always cry in your sleep?" Every one stared at Erin and all she could do was blush.

"Do I? I had no idea."

"Oh. I just thought…"

"It's okay. Really."

"So." Davy sat down incredibly close to Erin. "What's your name?"

Erin pushed him away with her foot. "It's Erin and I enjoy my space, thank you." 

The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing. They talked about everything. About music, politics, and fashion. Anything that came to their heads. Even though their jokes were out dated, Erin still laughed like she had never heard them before. The end of the night came quickly.

Mike let out a huge yawn. "What time is it?"

"About nine o'clock." Micky answered.

"We should probably get to bed." They all agreed. "Do you need a ride home, Erin?"

Erin had almost forgotten about home. How was she going to home? Micky wrapped his arm around her shoulder as if he knew she couldn't go home. 

"You can sleep on the couch if you want." He said with a smile. Davy jumped to Erin's side.

"Or, you know, you could just spend a few days with us and we'll have a groovy time."

"I think I'll just spend the night on the couch. Thank you." She gave everyone a big hug, but the disappointed Davy received a firm handshake. Erin tried to sleep, but her body wouldn't allow her to rest until she had figured out a way to get home. She got up and walked onto the balcony of the apartment. 

"I'm so lost. Oh, Erik. Help me to find my way home." Erin knew that no one would answer. Her insides hurt from all the confusion. Erin thought of days before and what she did when she felt lost. She knew exactly what would help her to feel better. "_You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father- then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again…wishing you were somehow near… Sometimes it seems if I just dream, somehow you would be here…" Erin stopped singing._

"That was very beautiful." Micky stated.

"Thank you. Did I wake you? I do that sometimes, I'm sorry."

"No I just came down to check on you and you weren't there. I saw you out here and wondered what you were doing. May I ask who 'Erik' is?"

"Erik? Erik is my… my everything. I love him but he has no idea who I am. He's like my protector. He helps me when I'm scared or in trouble or lost."

"I see."

"I can't stay here. I have to go home."

Micky nodded. "Will you visit?" Tears filled Erin's eyes.

"No. I can't. It's very dangerous and I'm not supposed to be here in the first place. I'm sorry."

"You say that a lot."

"I have a lot to be sorry for." 

"Oh, well I insist you stay the night and then you can leave in the morning. Okay?" 

"All right."

"Hey, maybe you can go home the same way you came?" Micky gave a small smile and walked back inside.

"That's it!" Erin's mind began to race. "Okay, I touched the TV, which had the Monkee's on it and then I came here. So to get home… I have to touch something from my time." She thought for a long time about what she could touch but nothing came to mind. Erin looked down and slapped her forehead. "My clothes! I can use my clothes!" Erin held the hem of her shirt in both of her hand and closed her eyes. "Please work!"


	4. A new Neighbor

Chapter Four: A new Neighbor.

@--}-}----

"Hey kiddo, are you all right?" Mary was standing over her head. Erin was lying on the floor of the store.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Erin's eyes grew very wide. "Oh Mary! It was so cool! I saw the Monkee's and it was like the TV show was real life! And they all lived together and Davy even hit on me!"

"**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Nate came running down the showcase. "Erin! Erin what happened?"**

"I saw the Monkee's!" She was starting to sound like a crazy person.

"I think she fell and now she's having all these weird hallucinations." Mary explained.

"They weren't hallucinations! They were real! I swear! I touched them!" She held out her hands.

"I think you should take a few days off, Erin." Nate stated. "I'll call a cab for you."  

"But its Thursday and cabs always charge more Thursday."

"Um… Erin? It's still Wednesday."

"But I was with the Monkee's for like 12 hours!"

"I think I'll just drive you home." Nate helped Erin up off the ground and to his car.

The drive home was in silence. Erin was still trying to figure out what had happened with the TV. How could someone be transferred to a whole different world? It was just impossible but Erin had managed to do it. And why the Monkee's? Was it because the Monkee's was on the TV? Or because the TV was magical? Erin was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that they were at her apartment building.

"Well, here you are." Nate said with a sigh.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." She was about to leave the car when Nate grabbed her arm.

"I think you should take sometime off. You must have fallen pretty hard and you're going to need your rest so just take the next few days off. Okay?"

"But I need the money--,"

"I'll give you paid vacation." Nate let go of her arm.

"Al-all right. Bye." Once again Erin was going to exit the car when  Nate grabbed her arm again.

"Hey, no hard feelings, right? I know that you have that problem with your hand and I just don't want a law suit on our hands."

"It's okay. I don't think I'm hurt. I'll just take it easy the next couple of days. Bye." She walked up to her building and buzzed for Carley to open the door. "Hey! Let me up! Where are you Carley?" 

"ERIN!" Carley came running down the stairway. "Oh, are you all right? Mary from work called and told me everything that happened. Are you okay?" She started to feel Erin's forehead and look at her eyes.

"I'm fine. Now, stop it, ya weirdo." Erin pushed away Carley's hands and walked into the building. "I just fainted."

"JUST fainted?! People don't just faint for no reason." Erin gave a stern look to Carley. "Okay, maybe they do. But I have never, ever seen you faint in your entire life. What happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" She grew angry with Carley. "And even if I DID tell you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh yes I would." She stopped Erin from entering the apartment and looked strait into her eyes. "Tell me."

"Fine. I went back to get a TV set for a customer when I saw this other TV. It this quarter size black mark on it and I went to go rub it off and then I blacked out. There, are you happy?"

"Mary said something about hallucinations."

"I had a dream that I saw the Monkee's."

"But it wasn't a dream… was it?" Carley always had this sort of sixth sense thing. She always knew exactly what you were thinking.

"No, well, at least it didn't feel like a dream. It felt…real." Erin leaned against the wall of the hallway. "I can't explain it. I felt everything. Their touches, the couch I sat on, and even their breath. And I could read things. It was like I was using both sides of my brain to create this reality."

"Come on in and sit down." Carley led her into the apartment and sat her down on the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?" 

"No thanks." But Carley brought her a glass of water anyway.

"Drink. So tell me more about this reality."

"What's there to tell? I was there, I sat, and then came back."

"Well, how did you get back?"

"I grabbed my shirt," Erin demonstrated by grabbing her shirt. "and closed my eyes, and then… I was back." There was a long silence before either of them spoke. 

"What was playing on the TV when you touched it?"

"It was just an episode of the Monkee's. Why?"

"Maybe, maybe the TV transported you into the show making it seem like it was reality?"

"Then how did I get back?"

"Well, the only other explanation would be that," Carley searched for the right words. "That _you can transport into these realities." Erin scoffed at the idea that anything was special about her, but after a few minutes, it didn't seem so crazy._

"Why me?"

"I don't know. I'm just the hired help here." She gave a smile and then got up. 

"Are you going to make dinner?"

"That reminds me. We're going over to our new neighbors house for dinner tonight."

"Why would anyone move into this dump?"

"Beats me. But I ran into her and we got to talking and she was really interesting. Her name is Megan. Meg for short."

"Oh really. Well, 'M' is shorter." Erin leaned back and gave Carley a devilish smile.

"Shut up and go put on some clean clothes."

"Wow. You sound just like mom."

"I'll show how much I sound like mom." She pulled out a wooden spoon. "Now get. We were supposed to be there like five minutes ago."

Erin quickly changed into, what she thought, was pretty decent clothing. She wore blue jeans and a multi-colored tanktop. As soon as Erin walked out of her room, Carley demanded she go and change, but when Erin reminded her of how late they were, she gave up.

"Sorry we're late." Carley said apologetically to Meg.

"It's quite all right." Meg stood about 5'6'', had short auburn hair, and spoke with a French accent. But Meg had the most peculiar eyes Erin had ever seen. One was deep brown and the other was a very light green. Realizing that Erin was staring, Meg lowered her head and invited them in.

"Wow. You have a great apartment!" Carley walked off to a wall that was covered in pictures. "Is this your family?"

"Yes, they live back in Paris."

"Oh, is it hard living so far away from home?"

"Yes, a little. But I like Minneapolis. Please, sit." She motioned toward a table that had been set for four people.

"Is someone else suppose to be here?" Erin asked.

"My husband, but he had to work late so he could not have dinner with us." 

"A husband? Maybe we should have you guys over some night so we can all get aquatinted?"

"That sounds lovely." The rest of dinner was filled with conversation between Carley and Meg. Erin just didn't feel like talking much. When everything was finished, Meg insisted that we leave the dishes in the sink and sit down on her couch and talk more. They once again became engaged in conversation. Erin walked over to the desk by the patio door and looked at the top of it. She saw normal everyday items. Pencils, paper, a stapler, but there was something that caught her eye. It was a very thick black binder with "Through the Shadows" written on the cover in white. When Erin reached for it, Meg leapt out of her seat and grabbed the binder.

"NO! I'm sorry but you can't look at this. It's very privet."

"I didn't know…"

"It's all right. No harm done." She placed it back down on the desk. There was an uneasy silence until the buzzer rang on the door. "Oh that must be my husband. I'll be back in a few minutes." She ran out the door and down the hall.

"I wonder… I wonder what's in the binder." Erin turned around and reached for the binder once more.

"No." Carley slapped her hand. "No, don't. She asked you not to so don't. It's that simple." But Erin paid no heed. She could feel Carley's hand on her shoulder as she reached for the binder. The second her fingers grazed the smooth cover. The world swirled before her and unconsiousness  took her before she hit the ground.

@--}-}---


	5. Enter Christine Daae!

Enter Christine Daae!

@--}-}---

The sound of people shouting and carriages passing by woke Erin with a start. She was lying on an extremely fancy bed with silk sheets. The walls of the bedroom were painted a deep red color with gold trimmings. There was a large desk on the other side of the room next to two doors. Erin guessed that one was a closet and the other was the exit. Her eyes then fell upon the fireplace.  She looked out the window and saw that the window was frozen over. It was winter.

"What was in that binder?" Erin asked herself.

"Binder?" A large woman wearing a maid's uniform had walked into the room.

"Oh, nothing. Where am I?" The woman came over and felt Erin's head.

"You must have fallen pretty hard." She looked into Erin's eyes and smiled. "You're in Paris."

"PARIS! I can't be in Paris! It's just imposs—oh wait." She slapped her head. "Stupid binder!"

"I'm sorry, but, what is a 'binder'?" 

"It's like a book." Erin thought a little longer. "You can understand every word I say, right?"

"Yes."

"But I only speak English."

"Well, you're speaking very good French now."

"How is she?" Another woman walked into the room. She was tall, rather skinny and had long, curly, black hair.

"She fine ma'am."

"Good. Well, how do you feel?"

"Like I just past through a rip in the space/time continuum. Why?" The tall woman gave Erin a very confused look and then nervously smiled.

"Right. Well, there are some clothes on the chair over there that you can wear." She got up to leave.

"Wait!" The color had drained from her face. "While I was traveling I had a friend with me. Where is she?"

"Oh, she's just in the room across the hallway." She began to leave again.

"Wait. I'm sorry to keep doing this but may I ask what your name is?"

"Christine Daae. And you?"

"Totally amazing!"

"That's an odd name." She responded with a look of puzzlement.

"No, no, no. My name is Erin Perinovic."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Now, if you don't mind, I have things to attend to. Dinner will be ready in about a half an hour, so be ready." 

Erin nodded in agreement and then quietly gave a thank you as Christine left the room. She practically fell out of the bed trying to get to the door so she could see how Carley was.

"Ma'am? Where are you going?" The maid asked. 

"Well first, I suppose I should change my clothes. And then I am going to see my friend across the hall… that she is." Erin laughed at her little joke but the maid just gave her a confused look. "Sorry it's a little joke between me and my friend." Erin tried to put on the dress that had been draped over a chair by Christine but it was impossible. After several minutes, the maid offered to help get Erin into it. She whispered a thank you as she ran out the door and across the hallway to the room that Carley was in. It was picture perfect. Carley lay on the bed like sleeping beauty. Hands folded neatly while her hair flowed neatly on the either side of her head. A smile grew on Erin's face. She skipped to the bedside. "Hmm. Prince Charming woke sleeping beauty up with a kiss but," Erin stroked her chin. "I wouldn't kiss you if the world depended on it so… I'll just whisper sweet nothings." She leaned in close to Carley's ear. "**BOOM!" Erin shouted as Carley shot up.**

"OW!" Carley furiously rubbed her hear. "What did you do that for!"

"It was either that or trying to find some ice cold water. I'm just looking out for you best interests."

"Oh shut it." Carley started to look around and then her eyes got big. "Where are we?"

"Paris. At least that's what I hear. And I'm guessing were in the, oh," Erin looked at the imaginary watch on her hand. "1870's."

"WHAT?! How could this happen! We were just in Meg's apartment and then you touched the black binder and then… and then…" 

"And then what? I would like to know what happened too."

"So, do you think this is like when you touched the TV and saw the Monkee's?"

"Yes, I do. But this," Erin walked in front of the door and held out her hands. "this, is no Monkee episode. This is a fan fic."

"Of what?" Erin crawled on to the bed and came very close to Carley's face.

"The phantom of the Opera." She softly sang.

"No! You're joking!" She breathed.

" 'Fraid not." Erin stood up. "Come on and put on this dress. Miss Christine Daae expects us for supper."

"No! Don't do this to me! This can't be real!" Carley started to put on the dress. She slipped it on with ease. 

"Cheater." Erin grumbled, but Carley just smiled. They both left the room in silence and headed down to the stairs. At the bottom, Christine came out of a pair of doors to Carley and Erin's right.

"Oh! I was just going to go up and get you." Christine paced her hand on her chest and heaved a sigh. "You gave me such a fright!"

"Sorry, we did mean to. So what's for dinner?" Erin asked as they walked into the main dinning room. Carley's mouth hung open a tiny bit from the shock of actually meeting the real Christine Daae. Two waiters came and pulled chairs out for the both of them. 

"It will be just a moment. Raoul will be finished shortly."

"What is he doing right now?" Asked Carley.

"Finishing some business with the managers of the Opera Populaire."

"André and Firmin."

"Yes. Have you met them?"

"No I haven't had the pleasure yet." Carley said with a frown.

"Well, maybe…" Christine paused to think. "Maybe tonight, I could introduce you to them."

"I don't think that would be -," Erin cut Carley off.    

"That would be wonderful!" Carley caught Erin's eyes and then realized what she was trying to do.

"Oh yes! That would be absolutely delightful!"

"Tonight will be my last night performing there. You see, tomorrow, Raoul and I are going to London to be married."

"How wonderful." Erin wasn't paying much attention to Christine. Just then, Raoul walked into the dinning room.

"I am terribly sorry for being late." He leaned over and gave Christine a kiss on the forehead. "Those two just wouldn't stop talking."

"It's quite all right dear. Let me introduce you to our two guests. This is Erin Perinovic and… I am sorry I don't know your name."

"Carley Perinovic."

"Sisters! I never would have guessed." Raoul gave a small chuckle.

"Most people don't." Erin clenched her teeth. All she could think of was Erik's face as Christine and Raoul drifted out of sight on his boat.

"Darling? Do you think it would be a problem if Erin and Carley came with us to my last show?"

"That would be grand! I think there will be enough room in our box for them." Carley gagged involuntarily.


	6. To The Opera House We Go!

To the Opera House we go!

@--}-}---

As soon as the dinner was eaten, Erin and Carley followed Christine up to her room.

"Here," She handed a deep purple dress to Carley. "you can wear this one. And Erin," She pulled out a navy blue dress. "you can wear this one."

"What will you wear?" Carley was in awe over the beauty of the dress.

"Oh these are just extras. Don't worry."

Carley and Erin went into another room to change. Erin wasn't used to wearing dresses or putting on makeup so Carley helped her get ready. They had both gotten ready in twenty minutes time. Raoul rushed everyone into a coach and they speed off to the Opera Populaire. 

@--}--}---

The doors to the Opera house was full of people trying to get in and away from the bitter cold of the winter air. After they had squeezed through all the people, Christine said good bye to Raoul and then led Carley and Erin backstage. There was a small group of people talking. By their clothes, Erin guessed that most of them were stage workers, one was an actress, and two were very rich people.

"André! Firmin!" Christine waved.

"Ah! The beautiful Christine Daae! How do you do?" Firmin took her hand and kissed it.

"I am just fine." Christine pointed over to Erin and Carley. "These are two friends of mine. Erin and Carley Perinovic." 

Firmin looked at Erin from top to bottom. "How do you do?" He said in a sleazy voice as he held out his hand.

"Just fine thanks."

"Maybe after the show I could show you around the opera house?" Firmin asked.

"But… but what about the opera ghost!" Christine was suddenly very nervous.

"No need to worry about him." André responded. "We've taken care of that." Erin hated how he called Erik a 'that'.

"So would you like me to give you a tour?" Firmin asked Erin again as he gently took her hand.

"Um… maybe later." Erin grabbed his hand hard and gave him a few good shakes. Firmin, of course, recoiled.  Erin couldn't help but laugh.

"She has a muscle problem. She doesn't know her own strength." Carley gave a hard jab to Erin's ribs with her elbow.   

 "It's quite all right."

"Well, Miss Christine. You should get ready for the show." André stated.

"Oh yes." She turned to Erin. "I trust you can find our box?"

"Don't worry. I'll find it." Erin took Carley's hand and, when they were out of sight, dropped it. "Okay. Which way to box 5?" She followed Carley around for about ten minutes, when finally, they reached it. 

" 'Closed do to repairs'?" Carley read.

"It's fine. They just don't want anyone to sit in here." Erin carefully opened the door and peeked in. There were five seats and none of them were occupied. "Come on." Erin pulled Carley into the room. "Look," She pointed down toward the stage. "It's the perfect view."

@--}-}----

_A dark unobtrusive shadow noticed the two young women that had sat down in the box. His box. Well. If M Firmen and M André insisted on selling his box then they would suffer the consequences. But… he thought about it. He had seen them with Christine.  They seemed to be friends. And…They were just girls. And they were behaving themselves. Yes. He would leave them alone. For now. _

@--}-}----


	7. Inside the Opera Populaire!

Inside the Opera Populaire!

@--}-}----

****************************************************************

"I wish I had brought my camera." Carley said as she sat on one of the seats. Erin pulled another seat up close to the railing. "You're going to fall over." Carley said as she pulled her chair closer to the railing too. 

"Do you know what Opera is playing tonight?" Carley shook her head. 

"Nope. But does it matter?" She smiled.

"No, no it doesn't."  Erin smiled back. "Oh, here we go." The lights in the opera house dimmed slightly and the curtain waved as someone walked on stage. It was Firmin. 

"Tonight, ladies and gentleman, we will be saying good bye to two very good friends of ours. Our prima donna; Miss Christine Daae, and our patron; the Vicomte de Chagny. They are to be wed!" The crowd applauded. Firmin gave a small bow and left the stage. Then the lights dimmed almost completely and the lights on the stage grew brighter. Music gently surrounded them. The first act had started.

"When do you suppose-," Erin began to ask but Carley cut her off.

"Don't ask. You'll jinx it." She nodded. Just then Erin had the feeling that there was now three people in box 5. As she quickly turned around, Carley jumped. "What are you doing?"

"I think… I think… he's here." Erin whispered. Carley stood up and started for the curtain by the door. "Sit down."

"Why?" She paused.

"Sit down." She was more persistent. Slowly, Carley walked back to her seat. "There is no opera ghost, my dear friend. There is no need to be afraid." Erin said loudly.

"What are you-," Carley began to catch on. She put on her best airhead impression. "I know. It's just so frightening. A ghost! What a silly tale!" She sat down and started to sign with her fingers to Erin. "Let's go find him." She signed.

"I know." Erin signed back. "I just don't want to freak him out."

"Me too, but I don't want to loose him!"

"Hey, you know this place better than home."

"You're right." Carley gave a small smile. "But if we don't go now, I'm rigging the chandelier." She nodded toward the stage which now had Christine on it. Erin stifled a laugh.

"Okay. Just on my signal."

"Fine." Carley sat on the edge of her seat ready to follow the man who had haunted both of their dreams. 

"I hate to leave halfway through the opera but I just _have_ to use the bathroom." Erin said loudly after five minutes of waiting.

"Oh, I have to go too. I'll go with you." They were both trying not to smile. Erin pulled Carley up to the curtain. 

"You do it." Carley pulled back the curtain to see only more wall. She gave a mischievous smile to Erin and stared to feel the wall. Carley crouched down to the floor and  stared to push on the baseboards of  box 5. Finally, Carley pushed hard on a lion's head and the wall opened up just a tiny bit. Erin inhaled quickly.

"I knew it! But you first this time." Carley nodded toward the door. Erin gently placed her hands on the new door and pushed. It was heavy. A normal girl in the 1800's wouldn't be able to push it hard enough, but then again, Erin was not a normal girl from the 1800's. Erin slowly peaked her head into the secret passageway. It was dark, but not too dark. The walls looked as though they were carved out with just a pick.

"_They were probably going to make this a hallway for the opera house" Erin thought. "Clear." She whispered. She took Carley's hand and walked into the hallway. "Which way?"_

"I don't know." Carley pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a little dark for me."

"Well what do you expect?"

"Hey! It's your fault I hate the dark!"

"I only locked you in that closet once." Erin had her hands on her hips.

"And once was enough!"

"Do you want to find Erik or what?"

"I don't like the-,"

"Don't worry. I'll protect you!" Erin said in her best hero type voice. 

"For Erik." Carley slowly walked into the hallway.

"That's a good girl. Okay. Now which way?"

"I don't know? It's really dark."

"No duh." Carley gave Erin an evil stare.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Well, use your Phantom Senses." Carley gave a small smile as she remembered how she could walk into any bookstore or library  and be able to locate anything remotely related to Phantom of the Opera.

"Okay." Carley closed her eyes and started to hum _Angel of Music_. "That way." Carley pointed down the hallway and they started to run. "Wait! The door?"

"Right! Oh that would have been a really big mistake!" Erin ran back to the door and pushed the door back into place. 

"Good. Now let's get going!" Erin and Carley ran. They ran for what seemed like and eternity. Erin led Carley down the hallways as they ran down a labyrinth of hallways. Finally, Erin's legs could take no more and she stopped to lean against a wall. 

"What's wrong?" Carley huffed.

"I… I can't. Can we sit for two minutes?"

"No! We might lose him!"

"Carley, I think we already have." There was an uneasy silence between the two. Erin could barely hear the music from the opera. Carley walked to a small balcony at the end of the hallway. "Carley? Carley, are you listening to me? I don't think this was the right way." 

"Never underestimate the power of my Phantom Senses." Carley stared off the balcony and motioned for Erin to come and see. Reluctantly, she stood up and walked over to Carley. Erin stopped breathing when she saw what Carley was staring at. It was Erik, the man she had dreamed about for so long. He was slowly undoing a lock to a gate which, most likely, led to the lake. Erin looked at Carley.

"Let's go." She jumped down off the balcony and landed softly on the sandy floor. But Carley hesitated. "Come on! It's only like six feet! My old bedroom window is more than that and you've jumped from there! Get down here!"

"Fine!" Carley grabbed up all of her skirt and said a prayer.

"Just jump, for cripes sake!"

"I have every intention too!" Carley jumped off and landed on her butt with a thump.

"See? Nothing to it." Erin held out her hand and helped her up. Carley furiously whipped off her skirt. She paused and looked over to her right.

"What?" Erin asked.

"It's how Erik first got in here." She pointed over to a door that had been boarded up. "Okay. Now how are we going to get over that?" Carley pointed toward the gate that came almost up to the ceiling. "It's like 10 feet high!"

"My dear Carley. Who said anything about going over it?" She gave a devilish smile to Carley and reached for her head.

"What are you doing?" Carley batted Erin away.

"I just want a pin. Now hold still." 

"Use one of your own." Carley scooted out of Erin's reach. She gave Carley a blank stare. Erin had her hair down; she didn't have any pins in her hair. "Oh fine!" She felt around her blonde hair for a pin. "Got it." Carley gave the pin to Erin and she ran over to the gate.

"You know that doesn't work. You've tried it a million times."

"On our doors, yes. But not on 18th century doors." 

"Oh." Erin gave a grunt and pulled open the doors of the gate. She slipped the pin into her pocket.

"Told you so."

"Shut it." Carley looked down the endless hallway. It was darker than the one they were standing in. It also sloped down. 

"We're gunna have to run for it." Erin whispered.

"Why?" Erin held her hand to her ear. Carley listen and hear the sound of footsteps. "Mob?"

"Probably just coming down to make sure that Erik doesn't try to take Christine again."

"Yeah, okay let's run. But you first Erin."

"What?! I go first so that if I fall you don't?"

"Exactly." 

"Traitorous gooberfish." Carley just smiled. "Okay. But you have to keep up."

"Don't worry about me." They stepped into the hallway and shut the gate behind them. Erin inhaled deeply and began to run. She knew Carley well enough to know not to look back. If she did, they would trip and probably roll the rest of the way. Erin could see that up ahead there was a sharp turn to the right up ahead.

"Right!" Erin yelled.

"Okay!" Carley called back. She was about five feet behind Erin. When the turn came up, Erin quickly grabbed corner of the wall and spun around. 

"_One corner down. Who knows how many more to go." Erin thought. The corners started coming more quickly. With each right turn, Erin tried to imagine what it would be like when she met him. She was convinced that she would not find his face frightening since Erin had seen boys that were so much more ugly than he. What would she say? How would she act? What would HE say? How would HE act? Erin was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see the gate that led to the lake. She ran right into it._

"Ouchies!" Erin rubbed her face.

"That's what you get for not paying attention."

"Thanks Mom."

"I am not you mother, but I can be like your mother."

"Your mom is my mom!"

"I know." Carley said painfully.

"Come on." Erin laughed. "Let's meet Erik." Erin took out the pin from her pocket and started to pick the lock. Once again, she pulled on the door with a grunt and it opened. Carley stepped onto the sandy shore of the famous man-made lake. "Oh no."

"What?"

"No boat."

"Then we'll swim."

"Swim?" Erin swallowed hard. "But what about your…um… dress? Yeah your dress!"

"This dress was given to me by a Miss Christine Daae. I want to burn it! But, alas, I have no lighter." 

"Then lets go get one."

"Erin! You will swim this lake with me or I will drag you into this lake!" Erin ran up to the wall and put her back to it. "Look, there is nothing wrong with this lake."

"I don't have a problem with the lake. It's the fish."

"Erin! This is a MAN-MADE lake! There are no fish!" Carley saw how unconvincing that was to Erin so she jumped in. "See? I can stand. It's about 3 feet deep." Erin started toward the lake. "Come on! Just jump in! The waters fine." Carley swam for a bit.

"If I get eaten…!"

"There are NO FISH IN THE LAKE!"

Her voice echoed eerily around the capacious area. She hushed immediately covering her mouth with a horrified expression. Erin looked around in anxious wonder. 

"Just, come on." She said in a much quieter voice. Suddenly she gasped and disappeared under the ripples. 

"CARLEY!" Erin screamed horrified.


	8. The Phantom of the Opera is There

AUTHORS NOTE~ Thank you thank you THANK YOU for reviews!!!! It makes me so so happy. In any case, I forget adding disclaimers so I figure I will do this one.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Erik. No one does. I do not own ALW Musical. But I have…::counts pocket change:: 48 cents! And some pocket lint to boot! I will pay for the music! PLEASE?!!!!!!!

He's There, The Phantom of the Opera.

"Carley?!….Carley?!!!!" Erin jumped in. Suddenly a monster of the depths jumped up and its long hair draped over it. 

"Come on Erin." Carley said with a laugh, and dragged her under. Erin popped up a second later Her clothes were thoroughly soaked. Erin sputtered angrily. 

"Carley! Why…you! I…. GRR! I am soaking wet now!" Carley grinned innocently. 

"Oh? I hadn't noticed. Probably because I am soaking too!" Erin looked at Carley and tried to restrain a snicker. She looked awful like something the cat dragged in. 

"Well, lets get swimming!" They both waded into the dark mysterious depths and were soon out of site. 

@--}-}----

          Erik shifted his weight on the boat, and pulled it up to the shore. A voice echoed through the emptiness and he looked around. He brushed it off and numbly tied the boat to the shore. He laughed bitterly. He wouldn't ever use it again, so what was the point. The mob was coming. His death was inevitable. He may as well sit there and wait for them. He could still hear Christine's sweet voice. She had come along so far. He wished so to hear her once more. To be a normal man… with a normal wife. He would miss her so. Christine… His love. He turned to go to his house on the lake. Goodbye Christine.  He took a step forward and a strange splashing and gasping made him turn. 

@--}-}----

The swim was long and exhausting. Carley and Erin finally touched shore. Sputtering and gasping they stumbled on shore. Carley picked  up Erin to a standing  position and they both turned.  Carley held back a cry. Erin stood in astonishment. There stood Erik. Erin's lips moved, but no words came out.

"Mademoiselles, I suggest you get back in the lake and swim back to auditorium. I am almost positive a mob is going to hunt me down and try to kill me. I wish to have my last moments alone. Adieu." Erik slowly turned around and walked to the gate.  

"These won't be your last moments. I will not let that happen. I assure you." Erin's tenacity shocked Erik and he turned to face them. 

"Erik…I," Erik's shock doubled. How did they know his name?

"How do you… how do you know my name?"

"Not now. We have to get you out of here." Erin looked around. "The mob is coming and I'm not just going to sit here and watch them have at you."

"There is no way out." Erik sighed. "They will be coming down through the gate and that is the only way out. And why do you care?"

" 'Why do we care?'! Erik! You are…  you have… ARG! Just trust us. Why would we have come all this way to do a job that the mob could easily do?" Carley started to ring out her skirt. Erik opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again. Carley looked at her skirt in her hand and then up at Erik. 

"Erin! Erik! I have an idea!" Carley began to pace like a mad man.  Woman. She took her dress in her hands and tore off a piece. 

"What are you DOING!?" Erin cried. 

Carley ripped a full section from the front of her dress and tied it like a cape around her shoulders then placed the small piece on her face.

"We're going to play masquerade!" Erin's eyes lit up. 

"Erik, we can save you!" She said and assisted Carley in dressing up. Erik caught on and said stiffly.

"Mlle's I would advise against it. It could be dangerous. It's not worth it." Carley turned and looked him full in the face. 

"Erik. To us, you are worth it." In the dark she looked like a mysterious specter, a phantom of sorts. Erik  did something he never allowed himself to do before. He put his faith in them. Erin smiled and took his hand.

"Lets go."

@--}-}----

Carley carefully covered her entire body with pieces of her dress. "Do I look like the Phantom yet?" She asked.

"Just a little more. Your face isn't covered quite enough. I wish we had a mask." Erin lifted up some of the dress to cover up most of her face. Erik just sat on the dock and thought to himself.

"_How did these girls know where I live? How did they know my secret passageways? How did they know my name? I have been so careful as to not let anyone know about my ways, yet these girls knew. They knew everything.'_

"So how do I look?" Carley slowly walked out into Erik's view. He gasped.She looked just like him. She pulled back her hair and put it into a tight bun and hid it with a dark piece of fabric. She smiled. 

"Now I can lead them away while-" She paused and smiled at him flushing a bit in embarrassment. Erik savored the sincerity of this. He doubted they would survive, but it was a nice thing to see before he was killed. 

"I am so sorry but, a quick introduction. I am Carley and this is Erin. In any case. Erin will lead you away from them and I will lead them away from you." 

A large crash and murmured voices and arguments grew louder. 

"They're coming!" Erin hissed. Erik could feel the hatred in her voice and was astounded once more. He would never stop being astounded by them.

"Quick! To the boat!" Erik helped them both into it. "If we take the long way around I think we can pass them." They both nodded in agreement. Erik pushed off hard on the boat. To even out the boat, Carley sat in the front and Erin sat in the back. Both of them had huddled close to Erik's legs for warmth. He felt them shiver and cursed at himself for not giving them something to keep them warm. He thought about going back to get something for them when he heard a gun shot. He felt Erin jump and Carley tense up. Carley turned to Erik and whispered.

"How long to shore?" Erik glanced ahead. 

"You can see it  from here." Erik pointed. Carley could vaguely make out figures from the mob. 

"Pull up to the shore way off to the side of them."

Erik steered the boat towards the side of the shoreline. Carley slid out and silently picked up a rock. She threw it over the men's heads and it landed with a splash on the other side. She grinned as the men yelled and pointed and ran with their torches. She looked at Erin an said 

"Pitching for baseball."

Erik led them up the twisted labyrinths  and Carley stopped. 

"You two go on ahead. It's time for me to have some fun now. Met me back at box five." She disappeared back the way they came. 

"Be careful…" Erin called after her. Erik silently agreed, then stopped in mid thought. He surprised himself. He was actually caring for these two. And he had just met them.

"Lets go Erik, let her do her job." Erin tugged at him urgently. Erik led again through the turns and twisted passageways. He thought more and more. 

_Why had he let them help? Could he trust these two? What happens if they are caught! What a terrific way to die. The guilt of bringing two innocent girls into something they shouldn't on his mind right before he dies. _

"What if she got caught?" Erik spoke his mind aloud then immediately realized Erin had heard.

"I wouldn't worry about her. She is a lot tougher than she looks." Erin paused. "We need to get to your box. That's where we'll met back up with Carley." 

Erik grabbed her hand and turned a different direction

"Then we'll want to go this way."


	9. Bring Down this Murderess?

Bring Down This Murder…ess?

@--}-}----

Carley raced towards the voices of the mob. They were confused and mumbling amongst themselves. She smiled and lowered her voice and called out.

"I am here! The angel of Death!" She saw them lower torches and get a glimpse of her before she raced up the Rue Scribe and past the gates. They gave chase and then she tore off her fabric posing as a mask and cape and threw them aside and sat whimpering off to the side. The mob caught up and noticed her. 

"A victim!" One of them yelled.

One of the men reached down to her. She cried out. "He was here! He was horrible and demanded I not say a word!" The man took her into his arms and she sighed, a grin of triumph hidden in his clothes. She pointed up the road. 

"That way! That way! And then he went left!" She collapsed into the man's arms in a mock faint. "Please take me out of here." She asked. He took her and carried her to light. 

"What's your name Mlle?" She could scarcely hold a laugh and covered it with a cough.   
          "My name is Carley. What's yours?" He smiled at her. 

"My name is Michael." Carley feigned weakness. 

"Please could you take me to the auditorium? I feel faint and I my sister is probably wondering where I am." He smiled at her. 

"As you wish." 

@--}-}----

Erin panted to keep up with Erik. He knew these ways so well. He moved swiftly and confidently. Suddenly Erin stopped breathing hard. She looked up at Erik. She looked up at…Erik. He heard her stop and turned around, 

"Am I going to fast?"  He asked with the softest voice. She nearly swooned. It was really him.

"No… no, I just need to rest a moment." _In your arms. _She thought and then shook it off blushing. 

"Just a little longer." Erik coaxed and surprised himself once more. 

"All right. Lets go." She followed him once more. Eventually he came to a wall. Erin looked confused. 

"A wall?" Erik fingered a small latch that she hadn't noticed. Something clicked and the wall opened to...Box Five! 

"Box five?" Erin inquired. "Can anyone see us?"

Erik hid a discreet smile. "Not yet ,  but if you move one step back they will."  Erin quickly moved closer to Erik. "We can't be seen yet."

"I wonder how Carley is doing. I hope she is all right."

@--}-}----

Michael carried Carley all the way to the auditorium. When she was in full light he saw her. 

"Your dress! Are you sure you're all right? You must have gotten into some fight with that Phantom." She smiled. 

"Yes. Fight. Right." Carley turned. Michael studied her thoughtfully. She was very pretty. He had never seen anyone like her before. 

"Ah I see my sister!" she said pointing to a balcony with someone in it. She hoped he would fall for it. 

"I must be off, but thank you." She turned away.

"Wait, would you like me to walk with you just in case he returns?" Michael asked.  Carley grinned. _That's what I am hoping for! Him to come… I hope he's all right._

"No thank you. I must be off. Adieu!" Carley hurried off. Michael watched her go. What an astounding woman. Able to recoup after such a fright. He hoped to see her again. Carley ran off and turned the corner almost running into Andre and part of the mob. 

"My dear Mlle! Are you all right?" He eyed her clothes worriedly. "My dear! You weren't the poor woman on the side of the road that the Phantom attacked were you?!" Carley posed dramatically.

"I was, and now I must find my sister for fear of her well being." She smiled prettily and bowed. "Good day to you."

As soon as she was out of their sight she ran off. Where could they be? Ah! Box five!!! She headed up the staircase.

@--}-}—

"Do you think anyone saw me?" Erin asked as she looked down to the floor of the opera house. The only people that remained were a few operagoers and maybe two orchestra members. She guessed that backstage would be a whole different scene. They would have to wait for Carley to come up. 

"So…" Erin began. "How are you?" Erik just gave her a funny look.

"I am still alive. If that's what you mean."

"No I mean, how are you? Are you okay, sad, happy, what?" She regretted ever opening her mouth.

"I am as happy as one can be with a face like this."

"Erik, your not as unattractive as you think." Erin paused and gently took Erik's hand. "Your face may lack what some men have; but your heart possesses more kindness than any other person will ever know." Erik let the words soak in.

"Then why do they run? Why do they beat me and fear me because of my face?"

"Because people are mean. They only think of themselves and every once and a while you find someone spectacular that only thinks of others. But those people are so hard to find. You just have to look beyond the mask, beyond the face, and into the soul."

Erik sat in stunned silence. The shock of her saying this to him. What's more is she hadn't tried to take off his mask. He thought about his sayings to Christine. _Oh you women are so inquisitive! Feast your eyes, glut your soul on my cursed ugliness! So you were not content to hear me, eh? Well are you satisfied?? I'm a good looking fellow, no…? His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Carley. She was panting for breath and looking behind her. She looked forward and gasped and Erik immediately pulled his hand away from Erin. _

"You're safe!" She hugged Erin. She went to hug Erik and he pulled away. She stopped. 

"I'm sorry." She said. She caught her breath and stood there silently. 

"We should go out the back way to get backstage. The cleaning servants will be here shortly." Erik said. 

"Lead the way," said Erin. Erik peaked his head out of the hallway and saw no one.

"Let's go. Follow me quickly and please don't make any noise." The both nodded in agreement as they followed Erik. He swiftly made his way down to the floor of the opera house. From there, he slowly walked into the orchestra pit. "This way." He mouthed. Erik opened up the service door that all the musicians used to get backstage. Everyone backstage was in a panic. Apparently, someone had told the mob that the Phantom was headed toward the auditorium. Erin, Carley, and Erik did there best job trying to slip past the rushing actors. After ten minutes of trying to get past the frightened people, Erik grabbed Carley's arm.

"If we go straight, I have a passageway in one of the closets that goes right out side to the alley." Carley nodded and, once again, began to lead them out of the opera house.

"ERIN! ERIN DARLING!" Someone called. Erin turned to only to find M Firmin trying to make his way toward her. In one hand he held a bouquet of roses and in the other, his cloak.

"Ah poo." She turned to Carley and Erik. "Go! I'll met you in the alley."

"Third closet on the left." Erik said. "Pull on the candle holder. It will open a door. Follow the passageway to the wall and the rest explains itself."

"Just go!" Erin looked over and saw that Firmin was only a few steps away. Before Carley could even whisper a good-bye, Erin had pushed the both of them into a rack of costumes.

"Mlle Perinovic! I was hoping to see you tonight." Firmin handed her the flowers.

"Thank you. They are lovely!" Erin nervously eyed the rack of costumes.

"So I was wondering if-,"

"You know what would be great? If you gave me that tour of the opera house you were talking about before." Erin snuggled up close to him. Firmin seemed to be surprised.

"Why, yes! Of course! Anything for you." Firmin held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"Let's" Erin took his arm and walked away from her sister and the man of her dreams.


	10. An Angel of their own

Authors Note: OOH OOH More reviews! ::dances:: I so love reviews. Thank you all. Erin and Aries, It urges me to post more. Thank you thank you! Here is the next chapter. I will be doing one chapter a day (I hope) until I can get where I am currently. Then it will be difficult to tell when I will post. In anycase I forgot(regrettably PLEASE FORGIVE ME!) to mention that this Fic was co written by my friend. She and I email it back and forth and type and then send back. Please Please Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I own not Erik, I own not Christine. I own only one, and that is me. 

                                                          An Angel of their own.

@--}-}—

Carley stood huddled next to Erik. Both of them had been holding their breath. Carley listened intently to Firmin and Erin in a shocked appreciation. She didn't dare move, it was crunched enough as it was. Erik seemed to be listening to them too. He waited in tense apprehension for the words "Who's hiding in there?" But they never came. Suddenly as Firmin and Erin walked away he felt Carley breath a sigh of relief. He smiled in grim amusement. He had never been this close to a woman. Much less of their own free will. If you called being shoved in a costume closet free will. Carley turned her face towards Erik, they were nearly nose to nose. 

"Well she always had a way with the boys. Even if they were annoying and lecherous." Her eye's glittered in amusement. "Let's get out of here."

"Ladies first." Erik said. Carley smiled and made her way out of the costume closet. "No one's here, you can come out." Erik slowly came out. He was right. These two would never cease to amaze him.    

 Carley led the way to the closet and pulled the candlestick. It opened up to her and she paused. "I…would you like to go first?" She said to Erik. Erik looked at her, his mask covering a confused expression on his face. 

"But Mlle. It's disrespectful." Carley glanced, nervously into the dark passageway. 

"I would feel a lot more comfortable if you went first." 

"Mlle I assure you there is no one here. You need not worry about my well being, I insist-," Carley interrupted him.

"It's not that. I… I'm afraid of dark places." She blushed in embarrassment. Erik smiled at the irony. 

"And yet you came to find me." He said. "Would it be better if you held on to me?" He extended his arm jokingly and she took it to his surprise. He felt her quivering against him. 

"Lets go now. I think… I'll be all right."  She huddled against him and he led the way._ This must be some sort of twisted game. A trick. Or worse. A dream. Or she may be leading me to the mob, outside. Feigning innocence and trust until at the last moment. Betrayed. He couldn't be betrayed again. It would kill him. _

As the passageway got darker he felt her get closer to him. 

"Here we are." He said and pushed on the wall. The blustery winter air, grown colder by the oncoming night. 

"You go first." He said to Carley. Carley looked unsure then went forward. 

"There is nobody out here. Come on Erik." She said soothingly. "No one is out here." He tensed and prepared for the worst and walked out carefully keeping to the shadows. All that met him was a cold breeze of air. Carley stood in the middle of the back alleyway. 

"What were you expecting?! A mob?" Erik gave a nervous laugh. 

"Of course not."

@--}-}—

"And this statue," Firmin continued. "is a bust of Aphrodite. The Greek goddess of love." He leaned in toward Erin to smell her. 

"So," Erin said stepping away, "it's getting late. I should probably go home and change into some warmer clothes."

"Oh my darling! I was going to ask you, why are you all wet?"

"I fell… and um… I fell into a puddle!"

"Well here." He handed her his cloak. "Take this. To keep you warm." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." As much as Erin hated to, she put his cloak around her shoulders. "But anyway I really should be going home."

"Why don't you come to my home?" Firmin leaned in to kiss her when she quickly slapped him.

"How dare you!"

"Oh Erin, I am sorry. I… I…"

"I have never been so embarrassed!"

"I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Erin thought for a moment.

"I would like a carriage, for me and for my sister."

"I can give you a ride home in my carria-,"

"I have quite enough of our closeness M Firmin. I would like a private carriage."

"As you wish." He started to walk away when he quickly turned around. "You must understand, Mlle Perinovic. I was only trying to… I was just… May I perhaps see you on another day?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure." This response seemed to hurry Firmin along. 

"Be waiting outside." He ran off.

"Good boy. Run along now." Erin spoke to her self with a grin.

@--}-}—

Carley stood outside. The ice cold of winter was beginning to cut through her damp clothes. She was beginning to feel its icy claws tear at her already torn dress straight through to her skin. She folded her arms and clasped her hands on them trying to get warmer. Erik looked over at Carley. She noticed and came over to stand by him. He was still partially in shadow. A faint light illuminated the good half of his face and the other in dark. Half angel half demon. She rubbed her hands together. If Erin didn't come soon she would freeze to death. Erik watched her, and he suddenly was alarmed. Her clothes were still damp. And in this weather she would surely freeze. He slowly took off his magnificent cloak and laid it on her shoulders. She looked at him in surprised appreciation. 

"Thank you…" She wasn't sure what else to say. She didn't have time to say anything else. Erin came bursting through the wall. 

"There you guy's are!" Erin said. "You wouldn't believe Firmin-"

"Actually I would." Erik said. 

"He tried to kiss you too?!" He shuddered. 

"No. Nothing like that. He has been like that to all the women." He sat there in wonderment. He was beginning to grow attached to these two. They made him feel…almost like a normal man. With normal friends. And yet they treated him as a diamond, rare and precious and only wanting to keep safe. But could he really trust them? They trusted him more than he realized. But what for? What was their purpose? 

"Hey!" Carley broke his train of thought. "Where did you get a cloak!?"

"From M Firmin." Erin said with disgust. "But a cloak is a cloak. Where did you get yours?"

"Our angel." Carley smiled at Erik.

_"Angel?!" _ Erik thought.

"Aw. How sweet. And me without my camera." Erik gave her a puzzled look. "An expression that I use at home." She tried her best to give a good excuse. 

"All right. There is a hotel down the street. You can lodge there." Erik turned to leave when Erin grabbed his arm.

"I have a carriage coming for us." Realizing how forward she must have seemed she let go and blushed. "I mean, I thought you were going to come with us."

"And do what?" His voice was harsher than he had intended it to be.

"I don't know. Whatever you want. You can do what ever you want. You can go back to designing great buildings or just keep writing songs!" Erik gasped. _How did they know about my past! _

"Okay. Tell me now, how did you know about my secret passageways? How did you know about my past? And why did you call me 'angel'?" Carley gave a nervous glance toward Erin.

"In the carriage. We'll tell you everything." Erin looked behind her self at the busy road. "Wait here for my signal, then come." 

Carley watched Erin go. Then something caught her eye. Mlle Daae! She gasped. And Raoul! She frowned. She backed up. 

"Oh, not now!" Erik looked over at Carley. Carley tried to block his view but it was to late. He had seen Christine Daae.


	11. Unmasked while still Hidden

Authors Note: More reviews! ::gets all teary eyed:: I honestly didn't believe that this would be a good story and people would like it. I thank you again from the bottom of my heart. I would like to thank Monka~Hearts~Erik, my co-writer, and my best f riend, for one, beginning this fanfic and myself for having patience enough to write more and actually post it. And of course my reviewers! Erin and Aries and Lexy. Thank you.

Disclaimer: They are their own and I am I, our souls together soar through the sky.

Christine heard a voice and turned towards the alleyway.

"Raoul…? Did you?" He turned. Carley turned and tried to look for a place to hide but there was none. She finally turned to Erik. She drew up the hood hastily and pulled close to Erik. She drew close to him so the hood would cover both of their faces. They were touching face to face. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't move." She whispered. She held back an irresistible urge to kiss him and let his arms wrap around her and never let go. Only her fear of him leaving and being found out held her back. Erik trembled at the closeness. Christine looked puzzled.

"It's only a prostitute and her patron for the night." Raoul said casually. Christine looked back at him startled. "All right…"

"She looked like your new friend…. What's her name?" 

"Carley, or her sister Erin?" Raoul shrugged. "Either which one."

"I do hope they got out all right after that fright about my angel…"

"You mean the opera ghost. Let us leave him and all of this horror behind." He took her hand and helped her into the carriage.

Carley finally spoke after a stunned silence. "I think they're gone." She let go hesitantly, and turned around to face the carriages that were coming and leaving. They were nowhere in sight. 

"Yes they're gone." They went oddly silent.  The silence was almost painful. "Erik-," Carley was cut off.

"Hey! You two! Get over here!" Erin half yelled half spoke. Erik tried not to look at the carriage that carried Christine away… forever. 

"I will love you forever." He whispered.

"Hey Erik?" Carley asked gently. "Are you going to come? If you don't want to I understand completely."

"What? And miss out on all this fun? I'd never dream it." Erik said with a smile. "And, as I have seen, you need my help if you're going to survive." 

"Well then." Carley sighed in relief. "Our carriage awaits." Erik climbed in and helped both of them inside. They sat in silence for a moment. 

"Driver take us to the nearest hotel please. " Erik said. More silence ensued. 

"Erik. Now we must tell you everything. You may not believe it, and you'll probably think we are under the influence of some sort of cordial but we are honest." Carley said. Erin stayed silent, letting Carley speak. 

"Erin, is my sister. We have admired you from afar for… longer than we can remember. It's almost as if we were drawn to you."

"Admired me? What for?" Erik said numbly. 

"Many things, Erik. We have heard stories of such a man. Accounts from the Persian. Rumors of a magnificent soul inside a man with a mask. And music… as no one had ever heard before. Such beauty… Of course we wanted to find you. And as for knowing your passageways… We just got lucky. Extremely lucky if you must. We heard that this Phantom was going to be hunted and killed tonight. We couldn't let that happen. You were like an angel to us. We found peace in you that we could never find anywhere else."

"You sound as if you know me…well, and yet I have never seen you before." Erik said after Carley paused.

"We…" Carley stopped unable to find words to say. "We hide in the shadows much like you. Living much off of music as you do." 

"In some way…we are kindred spirits. Attracted to each other. We have lived off of the rumor of a genius of music." Erik sat in stunned silence. They had only heard rumors about him and yet that drove them to find him and save him. 

"But… but I am a monster." Erik shuddered. 

"You are a monster only because man has made you so. It is not your fault that you fell in love. It is not your fault that you were angry and killed some people. It's their's." Erin leaned toward Erik. "You are not the monster, they are."

After a long silence Erik spoke with tears in his eyes. "But I am not an angel… you two are." Both Erin and Carley blushed. All of the sudden the horses stopped. 

"The Hotel de Charlene." The coachman said as he opened the door.

"Thank you." Erin said as she stepped out the carriage. She walked onto the sidewalk and waited for Carley and Erik to join her. When they did, they all walked into the warm hotel lobby together. Erik stopped them both.

"You order the room. Okay?" Erin and Carley nodded. 

"Um… Erin! Can I talk to you for a second?" Carley said nervously as she pulled her aside. "Don't move Erik."

"What's wrong?" Erin whispered.

"No money!" She whispered back. 

"Shoot! And we don't have anything to pawn."

"Well there is our dresses but," Carley looked mockingly at there clothes. "We don't have anything else to wear."

"Right. Maybe I can go to Firmin and mooch some money off of him." Erin tipped back her head and laughed.

"No we can't." Carley said getting very serious. 

"What?"

"Look." Carley pointed over to Erik. There were already people starting to hassle him.

"Well, where are we going to get the money?" Carley looked over and her eyes caught something use full.

"We don't need money." Carley walked over the desk. "Hello, Michael."

"Ah! Mlle. Carley! How are you?" Michael was overjoyed to see her.

"Oh I'll manage." Carley said as she motioned over to Erin to help Erik. "But I'm afraid that the phantom took my coin purse. And I have no place to stay."

"Say no more. I will have a room set up for you and your sister." He said with a smile. "Follow me."

"Let me just get my sister." Carley said. She walked over to the corner where Erin and Erik stood. She walked up to them just as Erin punched a drunken man. Michael noticed this and came running.

"What's going on here?!" He shouted. Carley held Erin, preventing her from doing further damage to the man.

"This man," Erin panted, "has insulted my friend." Carley looked over and saw Erik in the corner trying to fix his wig.

"Charlie." Michael gently said as he picked up the man. "If you ever touch that man again, you'll never step foot in this hotel again." He threw Charlie back on the floor. Michael looked back up at Erik. "I am terribly sorry. Charlie just doesn't know when to quit. Please, follow me." Michael led the way to a room. It was small but very nice for being 18th century. "And for you monsieur, your room is right across the hall."

"Thank you so much. First you save me then you give us shelter." Carley gave Michael a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Any thing for you." He bowed and left the room.

"Wow!" Erin was shocked. "He really loves you!" Carley grinned.

"Not like your Firmin, huh?" She dodged before Erin swiped at her. They laughed. Of course. 

Authors OTHER note: Stay tuned for chapter twelve! Theres a whole lot more in store! ^.^


	12. Shopping, In Paris!

Shopping… in PARIS! 

Authors note: I am SO exceedingly sorry, this chapter is exhaustingly long, but I couldn't figure out a good place to chop it in half. Do forgive me.

"Erin… what are we going to do about clothes?" Carley asked. Unnoticed by them Erik had walked into the room.

"We are going to wear NOTHING for the rest of our lives!!!"" They fell over on the bed laughing. 

"I think that would be rather uncomfortable in the winter would it not?" Erik interjected. Erin and Carley looked over still giggling in little gasps. They both blushed deep red. 

"Erik, I am so sorry We didn't hear you come in." Carley sat up.

"Nevertheless you two need clothes." Erik stated. Carley hopped up and started out the door. 

"I could talk to Michael…Maybe he could assist us." She ran out the door before Erin or Erik could say anything. She ran down the stairs and to the front desk.

"Michael! I hate to bother you again-,"

"You are not a bother." Michael said.

"Yes, well…" She blushed and then spoke. "It seems I have had the worst luck and we have none of our clothes. We left them at a friends house and she lives rather far away and it is rather late-,"

"Well as a complimentary service we have nightgowns for our guests in the rooms. But- tomorrow maybe I could help. Take you shopping or something?" Carley smiled. 

"That would be wonderful. " Carley said. "I owe you so much." She turned and started to leave. 

"Mlle Carley, If I might ask. Who was that accompanying you tonight?" Michael called after her.

"A very good friend. He invited us to the opera tonight." She smiled and went away, and ran up the stairs.

Carley found Erin alone in the bedroom. 

"Where's Erik?" Carley asked.  Erin tilted her head towards the door across the hallway. 

"Oh. Michael said there were nightgowns in here for the guests. I'll go tell Erik and you find the nightgowns. I think they're in the dresser." Carley went out of the room and across the hallway. 

Carley gently knocked on the door. "Erik? Um… there are night gowns in the dressers."

"Okay. Thank you." Erik gently said.

Carley walked back into the room. "Time to sleep!"

@--}-}—

"HI-YA!" Erin screamed in her sleep. "JUDO CHOP!" Carley flopped over when whacked in the face by Erin's hand. 

"Ehh?" She said groggily. She sat up immediately.  

"Erik?!" Carley called worriedly. Carley looked around. Was it all a dream? In the dim moonlit room, she could see the old 18th century furniture. They were still in their bed and in their old fashioned nightgowns. She sighed. A soft voice answered her. 

"I'm here." Carley sighed in relief. 

"I'm glad…" With that she went back into a restful sleep.

@--}-}—

Erik stood by the window, the moon making him a dark profile. He had answered to her. She had called his name. She sounded worried, like he had left. He stood, curiously silent yet not sleeping at all. 

@--}-}—

The winter clouds parted the next morning and the sun shone through the window. Michael walked up to the room where Carley and Erin slept. He knocked on the door gently.

"Good morning. It is time to get up if you wish to go shopping." Carley opened her eyes and gazed around the room blearily. She went over and opened up the door to see Michael. 

"Oh. Hello." She said yawning. "I'll be ready in a moment. Wait for me downstairs." She stumbled back to the bed and shoved Erin off.

"Get up… We have to go shopping." 

"No mom I don't want to go to school I want to stay home and make chocolate chip cookies with you." Erin said half-awake.

"Right…I am going to get Erik now." She sleep walked to the door and barely missed the wall. She wondered where a mirror was so she could see how her hair looked this morning. She got to the door and rested her forehead on the door for a moment. Finally she knocked on the door. She half expected no one to answer and the room to be gone. A quiet voice beckoned her to come in. She was a bit surprised and then opened the door and walked in. _Oh don't I look great. I am so tired I want to go back to bed. I was expecting him to not be here… to be gone…_

She saw Erik, he was standing by the window. He looked over at her and was surprised once more. She was still in her nightgown and looked quite sleepy. Her hair was all over the place. She smiled at him.

"Good morning. I don't look the greatest I know. My sister says I have pillow hair." Realization crossed her face and she tilted her head. 

"How long…have you been awake?" She asked. She turned away. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be so inquisitive like this. I came to tell you that Erin and I are going shopping today and would wish for you to come with." 

"The sun has been set against me Mlle. I wish to stay here." Erik looked at her full in the face. She smiled and yawned. 

"Sure. If you wish." She turned and started for the door, which was closed. She walked right into it. 

"Ow-! Who put that door right there this early in the morning." Carley yawned. "I really need more sleep." Erik couldn't hold back a small laugh. 

"Mlle? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Just my pride." She smiled and opened the door this time before walking out. Erik could only smile. "ERIN!" Carley yelled as she walked into the rented room.

"Yes, your highness?" Erin mumbled as she finished putting up her hair.

"Shopping! Now! We go! Michael too!"

"And why did you even graduate from school if you can't even put together a sentence?"

"Know not, I do."

"Mmmmm. Just got to love that yoda." Erin rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah! That's right! You hated yoda! The only reason you came to see the movies with me was to see that Ewan McGregor fellow."

"Mmmmmmm. Ewan McGregor."

"Who's he?" Michael asked as he walked into the room.

"Um, childhood sweetheart. Sad to say, it never worked out." Carley said with a smile.

"I am sorry to hear that. Any who, we should get going."

"Quite right. Shall we?" Carley held out her arm for Erin.

"Lead the way, Michael." As they walked down the stairway, Erin pulled Carley close. "If we get out of here, we should go and see Ewan in Moulin Rouge!"

"Ooo! Yes, yes!" Michael led the girls out to a carriage that he had called earlier. As they got into the carriage, Michael eyed the back of Carley. He was obviously smitten.

"So. Where are we going shopping?" Erin was excited. This was really their first morning in Paris.

"Why Mlle, you act as though you've never gone shopping before." Michael smiled.

"Oh no! It's just that," Carley gave a nervous glance to Erin. "just that my dear sister loves to shop." Erin let out a small groan.

"Shopping…coo." Erin said unenthusiastically, but Michael bought it.

"Do you? Well, I never would have guessed. No offense, Mlle. You just don't look like the type." Erin's mood lightened. Michael's hotel was conveniently located near a clothing market so the ride was short and pleasant. "Ah! Here we are." The diver opened the door and let them out. The market was just as Erin and Carley had hoped. It was bursting with people, all shouting, all wanting something else. The market stretched for at least 5 blocks. Racks were shoved anywhere where there was room, each full with beautiful clothing. Not night-on-the-town beautiful, but beautiful non the less. "Now, Mlles. I know of a woman who gives bargains on dresses. She owes me a favor." He gave a wink. "So, I guess the first question is how much money do you have?" Erin's jaw dropped.

"Hold on." Erin pulled Carley away from Michael. "Money? We have none! We don't even have anything to sell for money! What are we suppose to do?"

"Don't worry! I got it covered." Carley pulled Erin back to Michael. "Michael, darling. My dear sister seems to have forgotten our purse so we were just going to put on a little show for the money." Carley smiled.

"You mean like selling your body?" Michael asked.

"NO!" Erin and Carley chimed. "No, Michael. Nothing like that. Um… Erin plays violin and I can sing and we could just-,"

"Oh! I am sorry. I thought… never mind. Well!" Michael clapped his hands. "Let's find you a spot." Erin and Carley tried to keep up as Michael wiggled his way through the crowd.

"Michael?" Erin asked. "Have you done this before?"

"Oh yes. Many times. How do you think I started the hotel?" He gave a smile. "Here. This is good." Michael stood on the edge of a fountain. "People should be able to hear you well if you just sing loudly." He helped Carley on the steps. 

"Um… actually. I can't." Erin pulled back when Michael offered his hand.

"Why? You do this all the time in the park." Carley put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I do but I'm missing something."

"What?" Erin played a pretend violin. "Oh! That is a problem. Um… we need this and… we'll just harmonize." Michael boosted Erin onto the step.

"Well, what do you want to sing?" Erin asked.

"Phantom of the Opera is very tempting right now…"

"No… we can't! Something else."

"Les Miserables?"

"Carley!"

"Okay okay…" Carley thought for a moment. "Why not_ Think of Me_?"

"No!"

"Aw. Come on."

"All right." Erin was already starting to blush for the people had started to notice them. Carley started to sing. The notes were crisp and sharp. They pierced the cold morning air. Erin froze. She couldn't move. Stage fright had always gotten to Erin when she sung. Carley gave Erin a nudge.

"Thanks for helping." Erin was so into her thoughts that she didn't even notice that the song was over.

"Sorry."

"Look!" Michael held out a few coins. "It's from them! They love you!"

"Yeah so you should sing." Erin tried to get down when Carley pulled on Firmin's cloak that she was wearing. 

"You're staying up here! If I freeze, so do you."

"But I can't!" Erin pulled Carley down from the frozen fountain steps.

"One song. That's all I ask. One."

"Fine! What song?" Erin was extremely irritated. 

"I don't care! Hannibal for all I care." Carley spat the words and Erin was insulted. "Sing Hannibal like Carlotta!"

"I will sing it ten times better than Carlotta!" As Erin got up on the step Carley smiled. Her trick had worked. Looking over the crowd, Erin gave a shiver, took a breath and began to sing. She sang every note clearly and loudly. She wanted everyone to hear that she could sing so much better than Carlotta. After Erin closed the final note, she stomped down and glared at Carley.

"All right. You win. You are better than Carlotta."

"Well it's not hard to sing better than a toad." Erin's glare turned into a smile. They both began laughing. Michael came running up. 

"Mlle Erin! That was…was… magnificent! Look at all the coins we got!" Michael held out his cupped hands to show the girls. There were 7 bronze coins and 1 silver one. "This is enough to buy a good dress and a good pair of boots. That's pretty good for your first time. Mlle Erin? Have you ever sung before… in public I mean?"

"In my dreams." Erin whispered.

"Well," Carley blurted out to get off the subject. "We need to get back up there and sing some more so we can get more money."

"Right." As Erin put her foot up on the step, Carley grabbed her hand. "What?"

"Use your credit card."

"My what?!" Carley pointed into the crowd to a figure that was moving quite rapidly toward them. Erin squinted and realized that it was Firmin. "Oh no! Hide me!" Erin tried to run but her held her hand tight.

"Use… your …credit…card." She pointed once more toward Firmin.

"Oh. I see." Erin licked her lips. " But he's so gross!"

"You can either go with him or get up there and sing."

"I'd rather eat a turd sandwich!"

"Too late." Carley moved behind Erin. "Go get him, Tiger."

"No-,"

"Mlle Perinovic! Mlle Perinovic!" Firmin reached Erin and paused to catch his breath.

"Ah… M Firmin…" Erin turned around to whisper to Carley. "Be still my beating heart. He's a moron!"

"A moron with money. Go for him!" Carley turned Erin back around.

"Mlle Perinovic… I wanted… to apologize… for last night." He was still gasping for breath.

"Yes, that was quite disastrous." Erin cleared her throat. "Well, here is your cloak." Erin began to pull it off as he his hand on hers. 

"Keep it. As a symbol of my affection."

"Some men give flowers, others candy. But this one gives money!" Carley whispered from behind. Erin nodded as she put the cloak back on her shoulders.

"M Firmin? Could I bother you for a dress?"

"A dress?"

"Yes," Erin swallowed hard. "For our date tonight."

"A date! Oh Mlle Perinovic!" 

"Please… call me Erin." Her tone was getting duller and duller.

"Erin…" Firmin leaned down to kiss her hand. Erin just about had a spasm. "I insist you let me buy you a dress. Come. I know just the shop." 

"Just a moment." Erin turned around and violently whipped off her hand of the cloak. Both Carley and Michael tried not to laugh. Erin glared at them both. "All right. Let's go." Erin took Firmin's arm.

"Oh Erin dear!" Carley walked up to Erin. "Just meet us back at the hotel in an hour."

"An hour sharp." Erin repeated. 

"Come my dear. I don't want to lose a minute of my hour with you."

"Nor do I." Erin felt like throwing up. 


	13. Angel of Music once again

Authors Note: Yay! More reviews! I enjoy reviews immensely. Now to be brutally honest, the story originally was one big lump. It was not divided into chapters or anything. So its hard work separating it all into sections. But thanks for your guys' support! When you review it gives me inspiration to go and cut out another chunk into a chapter~! Thanks a bunch.

Disclaimer: Erik, Do I own you? 

Phantom: No, last time I checked I owned myself.

Me: Oh, okay. ::smirks:: I'll buy you anyways!

Phantom: No that's alright.

Angel of Music once again.

The crisp, cold air throughout the day had given the girls reddened cheeks and their breath was visible every time they opened their mouths. Michael decided to call it a day. 

"Mlle's We should head back to the hotel. I still have a job to do."

"Oh Michael we completely forgot! Forgive us!" Carley swung the bag of clothes over her shoulders.

"Allow me." Michael reached for the bags. Carley gave them willingly. 

"Ah! Here come Firmen and Erin." Carley watched as Erin hurriedly came up beside him. She looked as if she had drunk rotten milk. The look she had on her face would curdle blood. 

"Well Firmen, I.....  uh must be off. I fear I am not feeling well enough to go out. Thanks for the clothes.  I'llseeyoulater bye." She spit out the last words in a slurred rush. Firmen smiled.

"I am sorry to hear that Mlle. Please may I escort you to the ho-"

"Nothatsalright. I have Carley here." She put her arm around Carley. Firmen turned and left. Michael hid a discreet smile of amusement.

 "You don't seem to like him very much." He said bluntly. Erin turned towards him. 

"Gee how did you know?" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know I was thinking it was that look of extreme disgust, or maybe the hurried exit, or maybe it was the –,"

"Yeah yeah I got it. " Erin said tactfully. Carley grinned at her.   
"Well we should be off!" She said, pulling Michael towards the nearest coach. Erin tagged along deep in thought. They stepped into the carriage and felt it jerk as they started off.

*          *          *

"Erin! We're here." Erin jumped out of her thoughts. Carley tugged at the hem of her dress. "You coming?" She tilted her head. Erin laughed, "Sorry. Must've zoned out there" They drew their hoods up against the cold wind that nipped at their cheeks. The hotel was warmed and smelling almost cinnamon like. A large fire burned merrily.  Carley and Erin both ran upstairs hurriedly, Carley turned to wave and mouth a word of gratitude before disappearing around the bend. Michael watched them go. Interesting pair those two. That they were. 

Carley reached their room and turned into the one across from it. Erin followed suit.

"Monsieur le Erik?" She called. No answer. A shuffle came from inside. 

"ERIK?" Erin echoed calling. The door opened. 

"Pardon moi?" said the housemaid. 

Carley rounded on her. "Mlle. The man... this room...Where is he?" The maid smiled. 

"Downstairs having a drink Mlles." She turned and bustled down the hallway. Erin had already bounded down the stairs and was halfway down. Carley leapt after her. They both skidded to a halt and turned into the main room. 

"Michael where is the drinking place?" Carley said breathlessly. Michael looked at her flushed face. 

"What for Mlle le Carley?" He replied while pointing to a doorway half hidden from view. "Your not thinking of _drinking_ are you?" He said teasingly. Carley shook her head as they ran to the door. 

"Not at all!" She shouted back. Inside the drinking room several men where smoking foul cigars while flashy harlots served them drinks. Erin spotted a man hidden in shadow being hounded by a young woman with too much make up on. 

"That's him!" She pointed. They ran over. Carley shoved the woman aside who uttered a yelp of indignation. "Watch it wretch. This isn't your kind of man."  Carley's voice held a low threat. The woman stalked off. 

"Erik!" Erin said joyfully. Erik looked up, again with the shadow covering half of his features. Carley and Erin jumped on him and hugged him despite his outcry of surprised astonishment.  

"Thank God." Erin said. "I thought you.... were gone." Carley agreed all too much. Her heart had nearly stopped when they found his room empty and a cleaning maid going through. They backed off suddenly, blushing at their forwardness. Erin motioned at the seat next to him. 

"May I?" She said and sat down as he nodded. 

"So..." Erik paused, he wasn't used to making any informal conversations. "Did you, clothes I mean.... Get some?" Carley smiled warmly at him. 

"May I?" She said indicating at the seat on the other side of him. "We did get some clothes actually. Although we did have to sing for them." Erik's attention was fully on them. 

"Sing?" He inquired.

"Might I try some of that?" Erin pointed to the drink. Erik tilted his head in consent. 

"You may. Here, Mlle, I'll order some for-" Erin had grabbed his glass and took a swig, and immediately spit it out onto the table. Carley started laughing despite herself. She put her head in her arms and quivered from the gales of laughter that were trying to escape. Erik tried to compensate for Carley's laughter. He gave her a napkin only to see Erin giggling too. Erik felt a small smile twitching to break out and he gave a small smirk. Erin took the napkin and wiped up the spilled wine.

"Tastes… wonderful…" Erin said in disgust but Carley just laughed. Determined not to be laughed at, Erin picked up the glass as if it were poison and took another big drink.

"Erik?" Carley said softly after a moment. "I've always wanted to ask you something, if I ever met you." Erik tilted his head towards her and she went on. A tinge of redness blossomed on her cheeks. "Will... you give us voice lessons." She turned away quickly "If you don't I completely understand." Erin looked at her in silent astonishment. Erik was quiet for a while. He smiled underneath his velvet mask. A soft caressing voice appeared by her ear. 

"If you wish. I will." Carley jumped and turned looking on her shoulder. 

"Oh!" She cried in delight. 

Carley watched as Erin took another drink.

"Oh being a little braver now aren't we?" She asked. Erin nodded then swallowed. 

"Its not so bad the second time around." Erin nodded then her eyes widened and she keeled over. 

"Erin?..." Carley asked leaning over the table. "Erin?..." 

"Maybe we should bring her back to her room." Carley said hefting Erin in a halfway sitting position. She tugged her up.

"Gah! Erin you need to lay off the cream puffs" She tugged her up holding her on her back and pulling her like a mule. Erik stood up. 

"Mlle? Do you need help?" He moved towards her to balance her and touched her side. She recoiled, and pulled away blushing. 

"No...I...got it." She huffed and dragged Erin out the door. Erik could feel the eyes of nearly everyone in the bar on them, but for once ignored them entirely.


	14. Erin

Authors Note: Happy Easter Everyone! Here is Chapter 14! I hope you like it. And thank you for your continuing support! ::munches on some easter candy:: Mmmmmmm candy. And Phantom of the Opera. What could be better?

Disclaimer: I OWN CARLEY~!  That's about it though. ::weeps::

Erin. 

Carley dragged Erin up the first flight of stairs. Erik couldn't help wincing slightly as Erin's head smacked painfully against the wall and back into a lolling position against Carley's chest. Erik hesitated for a moment.

"Mlle are you sure you can do this?"   
           "Oh.....yeah" Carley huffed. "Done it...before...." She paused gasping for breath. "Don't.... worry...It'll....knock some.....sense into her." She said tilting her head to indicate where Erin's head had hit the wall. Abruptly she heaved over to the side. "Just .... a moment..... then we'll continue." She laid Erin down for a moment and sucked in a breath. "Just a quick breather." 

Carley closed her eyes for a moment as if to concentrate her energy together. Suddenly she felt arms lift her up and she opened them in surprise. Erik had drawn Erin up and slung her over his shoulder and proceeded to pick up Carley in a half support, half carrying fashion. He reached the top of the stairs and set her down, but continued to carry Erin to the bedroom. He laid her on a couch and turned to face her.

"I shall return shortly with a doctor if she does not awaken. In the meantime it should be just an after effect of the wine and she should come too." He said briskly. Carley gaped in amazement.

"You didn't have to do that...." She said hoarsely. 

"Mlle, you will have to tell me where you have done _that _before." He said. She heard the smile in his voice. She smiled a little sadly at him. 

"Sure... But it will need a couch, patient ears, and some tea because its a _long _story."

"As you wish." He said and disappeared. 

Moments later he returned with two steaming cups and motioned for her to sit on the couch opposite of the one Erin was on. She hesitated, surprised at his earnest desire to listen to the story. 

"Now we have a couch, two cups of tea, and two patient ears. I believe that is all you asked for. No?"

"You're right. That's all I asked of you." She smiled to herself. "Well... it all begins with her. My little sister, and my best friend~" 

                    *                  *                  *

**_Erin had always been a rebellious child. She loved the night life more than anything and often went out until the early morning hours. Her sister Carley indeed had a sense of adventure, but liked her beauty sleep also. The biggest bond they shared was music. Although music brought them together, it sometimes drew them apart too. Erin often times went to loud, obnoxious parties. But she also loved the softer classical music too. She played the violin and the piano at times also. Sometimes she was the life of the parties by playing music. Then one day, she met a boy. Not just any boy. He was kind and, well drop dead handsome, if one must put it that way. He was nearly wonderful, respecting Erin's talent and beauty. She was "One of a kind" in his eyes. She brought him home to meet her family. Carley was thrilled for her sister. Erin had never had a real boyfriend and she was so happy for her. She truly liked the boy, if not for her older sister sense nagging in the back of her mind. She ignored it. "You're just jealous you can't have a catch like that," she told herself. When he walked in the front door, his blue-green eyes sparkled. "Wow, beauty must be a hereditary thing here." He said eyeing Carley. Carley smirked. "Yeah. Nice to meet you too. I'm Carley."_**

**_"How do you do? I'm Josh." _**

**_Eventually the two dated for quite a while. Moving away from their home to get out on their own made little difference. Josh moved into a nearby town about 30 minutes away, so he could stay close to his "sweetheart" Carley wasn't sure she liked this but, she ignored it again. _**

**_Erin's started a job at a nearby store. She earned money and Carley took a part time job that was close to home. She worked as a housecleaner. When she wasn't cleaning other people's homes she was cleaning up after Erin. Not that she minded much._**

**_All in all they were living "the life". They had a stable income, A nice apartment, and Erin had a steady relationship. They lived off of music and work and loved their life. At least they did for a while. Erin then had an experience that ... changed her for a long time. Josh turned out to be the wolf in lambs clothing._**

**_He tried to take advantage of her, and when she refused, he in a drunken rage had shattered her left hand. It had changed her. She  came to Carley in a shocked state. She was trance like as she brought her to the doctor and he operated on her hand. She was silent on the way home. At the apartment all of the days events caught up with her and with a sob she lost consciousness. Carley brought her up the stairs and into her room. For days she would not eat or drink anything. Carley would cry for nights outside her room, begging her to come out. She often heard Erin unlocking her violin case and locking it again, but never touching it or drawing it out~~ _**

***                  *                  ***

          "~And now...she can't play the violin or the piano as well as she used to...." Carley's eyes were shimmering, and not in 18th century Paris. Erik watched her carefully. She hadn't sipped her tea at all. "Or we don't know if she can.... She refuses to touch an instrument." ****She sat there quietly deep  in thought. Erin, who was laying on her back, stirred slightly. Carley's attention turned towards her. She opened her eyes. 

"Geez, that French wine really does something. I only had a sip and my head is splitting." She rubbed the spot where her head had hit the wall earlier. She turned her head to look at Carley. Carley hid a discreet smirk. 

"Don't worry it'll pass. I'm sure you just drank a little more than you could handle." Carley smiled innocently. Erin scowled. 

"More then likely you dragged me up the stairs and smacked my head again." Carley laughed at this. 

"Actually I did. Sorry about that. But you do need to lay off of those creampuffs."

"What are you talking about? I don't even like creampuffs!" Erin stated. But she was sitting up now and in a tolerable mood. Carley got up and placed a pillow underneath Erin for support. Erik watched, fascinated. He had seen many types of people come to the opera house. Mostly couples. Sometimes, small business groups. Of course there had been some riotous, wild ones coming from a night of too much wine.  And there were the couples that sought dark corners. Although...never really a family, much less, sisters. These two intrigued him, and if nothing else kept him there with them, then that was definitely the reason.  Erik continued to watch Carley. An air of graceful caring surrounded her as she tended to Erin. He watched her every move. The way her blond hair rippled and swayed when she turned. And the way she laughed gently at Erin. Erik turned away, realizing he had been staring. He cleared his throat nonchalantly.

"Mlle's, I think it would be wise to retire to our beds. Mlle Erin, should you need anything, talk to Mlle Carley and she will fetch me. I, will retire to my room to leave you some privacy. Goodnight."

Carley watched him go with a faint smile on her lips. Such an astounding man. _I hope we never are separated Erik. You are really an Angel._


	15. ALIENATION! Well, sorta

Authors Note: Thank you thank you again for reviews. Okay all my adoring fans, How would you like to see DRAWINGS of this fanfic? I am curious to see if they are wanted then I might draw for this fanfic. A warning, Since I specialize in Anime drawings they will be done in Anime style. But anyways. PLEAAASE Review and tell me if you want to see drawings for this fic. If not, that's alright… I guess…. I'll be okay with it…. ::tears:: Well anycase here is chapter 15! Enjoy!

Alienation! Well, sorta. 

"So what were _you two doing all nice and cozy like on the couch?" Erin said interrupting her thoughts. Carley grinned innocently._

"Planning to elope. What were you doing all cozy like on the couch?" Carley shot back.

"Hey I was kinda unconscious there!" Erin stated vehemently. Carley sighed. 

"Erik... is so amazing!" Carley said as she flopped backwards on the couch. "Such a powerful, confidence. And yet so quiet and assuring. And to think all of that wonderful being is hidden behind a mask. I could believe he was an Angel any day." Erin stayed quiet. Obviously something had happened while she had been out cold. She had a feeling Carley wouldn't tell her until she wanted to. Oh well, she would find out eventually. 

                    *                  *                  *

The capacious halls in the hotel let the acoustics magnify  Carley's words. Erik heard them loud and clear. For a moment he paused, savoring the words, which he had often hoped Christine would say. He stopped and leaned against the wall. Christine. It had all been such fun; a child's game, really. Taking dear Christine's infant-like faith and fondness for music and Angels. And he had loved her. And she loved the Angel. But not him. No not him. It would have been better to keep playing the hidden Angel, to keep pushing her childish fantasies.  But here... there were more children involved. They wanted to play Angel too. He was torn now. Two minds battled in him. Could he play their game? No it would be cruel. If they ever saw his face... it would replay again the situation with Christine. But he owed them his life! No... he had chosen to humor them. He still could have been killed by the mob. If not...just wasted away to nothing. Why _had he chosen to humor them? He swore quietly. Part of him wanted to stay. Why... he couldn't explain it rightly. But the other... wanted to leave. His mind drew up a picture of them if he left. They would be heartbroken. All right. He would stay for a while. He turned towards his room. Such bareness... He hadn't noticed the first night. It needed something. Music wise...yes. He would have a word with the manager to-night. _

"So much for our first day in Paris, huh?" Carley's voice made him turn. She had been talking to Erin and was halfway out the door. He heard Erin's laughter following. She turned.  "Oh! Erik! I didn't know you were still out here." She said blushing and smiling. She caught his eye.

_It must be such a shocker for him... So many people at once. He's probably used to being alone._

"I was just going to go see the manager." Erik stated absentmindedly distracted. They broke eye contact. 

"Would you like me to go with you?" She asked genuinely, 

"No, Mlle. That isn't necessary." He said confirming his decision to go alone. He wouldn't need anyone.

"Oh...all right." Carley said a little crestfallen. She turned back into the room. 

"'Mlle, I should also mention I might be going out to-night, so as not to worry you two." Carley glanced over her shoulder at him. 

"O..kay.." She said slowly, her voice tinged with confusion. She turned and walked into the room, disappearing from view. 

"Marry me, Erik!" Erin exclaimed in a Carley type voice. Carley just glared at Erin. "My bad… I just thought, maybe, your intentions aren't as pure at you lead us to believe." Before Erin could even start to laugh, Carley had her in a secure head lock.

"Take it back!"

"Ow! Ow! Take _what back?" She asked teasingly._

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn!" Carley grabbed a glass of water that was on the night stand and dumped it on her.  

"Blaaaagggghhhhh!" Erin screeched and flopped off of the couch, in exaggerated writhing in pain.

"Pah! Serves you right for making me watch _Signs _at night." Carley said laughing at Erin's imitation of those dumb aliens. Carley laughed again. 

"Oh NO its still alive! MORE WATER!" Carley tackled Erin. "Quick Merrill, Get some more water! I have it pinned!" Carley imitated Joaquin Phoenix's voice.  "I'll save you!" She grabbed the pitcher of water that Erik had brought in for Erin. She proceeded to dump its contents all over Erin.

"Mademoiselle's!" Erik's voice cut in, his golden eyes widened in horror and astonishment. A very dry Carley was strangling a very wet Erin in a crumpled, tangled heap on the floor. They both froze and looked towards the doorway where Erik was standing. 

"I… It was…SHE HIT ME!" Erin stammered.

"What?! I did no such thing!"

"YOU MORON!! Why do you think I would think that actually saying that you hit me would make Erik think that you _actually _hit me?" Carley and Erik stared back at Erin in quiet awe.  "I didn't do it." Erin stood up and ran out of the room. Carley, disheveled and momentarily shocked, stood up. 

"ERIN!" She yelled starting to after her. Erik quickly caught her arm.  

"Mlle, I am inclined to believe that you did _something_ to her. Although I don't believe you _actually _hit her." Erik said quietly. Carley turned and looked him full in the face, smiling. 

"Erik, you have a lot to learn about sisters." She said her eyes sparkling. Erik was caught off guard by this look. He lowered his eyes from her face unable to look such beauty, such _radiance, face to face. Erik had seen __love. Unconditional love, and it was a terribly beautiful thing to behold.  Erik released her arm and dropped his hand to his side. When he spoke again, Carley could feel the smile in his voice. _

"So I do. And now Mlle, I shall go out. But please, do me this favor and _don't _pour water on your sister again. The draft in here could cause her a nasty illness." With all the regained dignity of a king he strode out the door and left the light of the room melding with the shadows. 

"Adieu." Carley whispered. She watched him walk down the hallway and let out an uneasy but quiet sigh. She hated it when he left. She felt alone. Even more alone than usual. 

Carley forgot about pursuing Erin and went back to the couch and sat down. Carley had no one except Erin. It wasn't that she wasn't anti-social, it was because she was afraid. Afraid that what happened to Erin might happen to her. What pain Erin when through, she might have to, too. It was silly to think that the same thing could happen, but she thought it non the less. Her thoughts flashed to a picture of Erin in a hospital bed. Bruises adorned her face, her lip was split, and her hand had stitches across the back of her wrists where the doctors had done surgery to relay the bones. Carley began to sob.

*        *          *

Erik came down the stairway. He needed to find Michael. He needed Michael to watch over the girls tonight. Just for tonight. Erik walked to the front desk and asked an old man for Michael. He never once looked the old man in the face, but that didn't seem to bother him. The old man got up and Michael came out.

"What can I do for you, Monsieur?"

"I need you to watch over my…" Erik searched for the words to describe the two girls.

"Friends?"

"Yes. I shall be back before morning but I don't want them to worry."

"Where shall I say you have gone?" Erik didn't reply because he honestly did not know. He just needed to get out.

"A walk."

"All right. A question? Why would the girls have to worry?" Erik was still trying to let the thought of 'friends' sink in. "Monsieur?"

"They are dear to me. If anything happens to them, I will personally see to it that your business will drown and so will you." Michael grew pale. "Do you have children?" He shook his head. "Do you have sisters?" 

"Yes."

"Protect them as if you were protecting your sisters. Like I said, they are very dear to me."

"I understand." Erik dropped two francs and left. He raised his hand to call a carriage but retracted it as soon as he had put it up realizing he had no where to go. He decided to walk. To let his feet take him away. Walking is good anyway. It gave him time to think. Erik thought of many things. Of the girls, of music, and of Christine. Dear, dear Christine. He could not say that he loved her any more because he _knew that it was not returned, but it hurt. It pained his soul. A single tear fell down his cheek and he wiped it away with haste. He couldn't cry, he wouldn't allow it. Crying showed weakness and he was not weak. Through time he had grown to accept the gasps and cries his face got and when he was young, he would come home and cry because of them, but now, he didn't even hear them. When he was taken away from his home to be in the circus, he only cried once. The first night he was there, he thought about all the people he knew and if they even cared if he was gone. He came to his senses and realized probably not. He had not cried since then until he had first taken Christine down to his home. She touched him and he cried. _

Erik looked up and saw that his feet had taken him to his 'home'. The opera house. A small gasp escaped his lips. The opera house had brought him nothing but pain and anguish, but yet he still returned there. _Why?_ He thought. _Addicted to the pain, old man?  Erik forced his thoughts to return to the girls. He remembered the Carley wanted singing lessons. He should get some music she could practice with that would be equal to her beauty. __And maybe… maybe I could pick something up for Erin… A grin formed on his face as he made his way closer to the opera house._


	16. A shoulder to lean onBack to the Opera H...

Authors Note::gets a large microphone:: AND NOW FROM THE  CO AUTHOR OF THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dun dun dun!!!

Monka~Hearts~Erik:: HELLO FELLO READERS! It is I, the Great Monka. Also known as Erin (in the story). but really folks. this story started when i had a dream and started to write it out. and with the help of my dear dear friend, Miss~Taken (A.K.A. Carley), for helping me and writing alot of good stuff in the story. i would not have been able to do it with out the sock- i mean peach- i mean her. um... okay! well thankyou for the reviews! we really aprechiate it! or how ever you spell it! Adieu!  
  
  
disclaimer - i dont own erik.... not yet at least... MUHUHAHAHHAHHA! but i do own erin and a little bit of carley... i think i own her left foot... or maybe its the right.... i cant keep it straight ^.^

A shoulder to lean on/ Back to the opera house  
  


"Carley." Erin said impatiently as she climbed out of the tall cabinet she was hiding in. "Carley?" Erin walked around the bedroom, looking under the bed and behind the folding screen to see if she was hiding. "Carley?" She wondered out of the bedroom and spotted Carley on the couch. Carley never cried. She thought that it showed weakness and weak she was not. Erin was at a loss. She never really knew what to say. Erin slowly made her way into the room "_God gave me courage to show you, you are not alone!" _ Erin sang as she leaped on Carley and gave her a big stage kiss. Carley began to laugh.

"Oh yuck. I am infected." She said sarcastically and fell over.

"Fooler!" Erin sat and stared at Carley. Her eyes were red and her nose was running. "Wow, you look attractive." Erin looked around for a Kleenex but couldn't find one. "Here." She handed Carley her sock.

"That is gross."

Erin held out the sock again and said, "Beggars can't be choosers." Carley shrugged in agreement and took the sock.

"Want it back?"

"No thanks. You keep it." Erin and Carley sat in silence for a while. "So… do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." She said plainly.

"You can talk to Erik and yet you can't talk to me."

"That's the way it works." 

"At least let me try and cheer you up."

"Be my guest." Carley said doubtfully. 

"One second." Erin rushed into the other room and came back with a sheet and a bathrobe.

"What are you doing?"

"Okay? Ready?" Erin wrapped herself in the bathrobe and walked  to the back of the room. "_I remember there was mist. Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake._" Erin walked around waving her arms about. "_There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat. And on the boat there was a man…_" Erin ripped off the bathrobe and threw the sheet over her shoulders and used it for a cape. She kept wiggling her arms but she did it in such a fashion that it looked as if she were playing the piano. Carley rolled on the floor laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you come up with that?"

"I call it… The Wavy Arm Dance!" Now Erin was on the floor laughing with Carley. 

"You're so weird." Carley had said when the laughter had subsided.

"I know. You don't have to tell me."

"I wonder where Erik is…"

*        *        *

Erik slowly made his way down to the cellars of the opera house. He knew the path well and knew that no one crossed those paths but he was still careful. When he had gotten down and across the lake, his heart whimpered. This home, his life's work had been destroyed. Not one candelabra stood upright, sheets of music were strewn everywhere, and his beloved organ had been burned. Only charred wood sat where the organ had once sat. Instinctively he began picking up sheets of music. Some half burned others ripped. Some still in tact. The mob had been ruthless, but unthinking. After not finding him they figured it was pointless to do anymore damage. Which might have been a good thing. He walked over to the west wing to find it relatively undamaged. He went to an ornate statue of a bust of some roman goddess and turned her head. A compartment opened. He pulled out sheets after sheets of music. Some of his favorites, some of his works. The last one he pulled had familiar red markings on it. _Don Juan Triumphant..._It stated boldly in garish blood red letters. He made a movement to cast it away forever then retracted his hand. No he would keep it for now. Maybe it would come in handy. He stashed it to the side with a pile of other sheets of music that he meant to take with him. Erik looked at the papers he had chosen to take with him. _I'm missing something. Something I am not supposed to forget._ He thought for a while then remembered. Erik shuffled through the rest of he papers in the hidden compartment. He pulled out a medium, square, black case. Erik held tight to the handle, shut the compartment, and headed back up to the surface.

*        *        *

"I wonder where Erik is?" Carley wondered aloud.

"He probably just needed some air."

"But then why did he want to go alone? I mean, he's out there… all alone."

"Erik has been alone for along time." Erin searched for the words to nail down her thoughts. "Erik's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Well I never doubted that!" Carley sat up. "It's just that if we want to take Erik back with us then he has to get used to people." She stood up and walked to the window.

"Excuse me, I must have fluff in my ear. I thought you just said 'Take him back with us.'"

"I did."

"You're crazy."

"I know."

"We can't do that."

"Why not?" Carley spun around and stared at Erin. "You want him to just stay here and die of a broken heart?"

"No. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Erin stood up. "But we can't take him back. It's not right!"

"But…. But I don't want to leave him. And we can't stay here. That's not right either."

"I don't want to leave him anymore than you do." Erin rubbed her eyes. "And… and we can't come back here once we've gone back."

"Gosh I hate this." 

"You hate this?!" Erin stared at Carley with her tired eyes. "You're not the one with the powers. For you, this is just confusing. For me, this is one big migraine." Silence settled over the two girls. Carley opened her mouth to say something but Erin cut her off. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. I want you to do the same. With sleep, comes the answers." Erin gave a weak smile to Carley and walked slowly to the  bedroom.

"Night." Carley whispered. "_Bed? Bed. I couldn't go to bed. Not for all the jewels in the crown..." Carley laughed at her little __My Fair Lady joke. Instead, she sat at the window, chewing at her thumb, and thought. __I could never leave him. Never. I don't care what happens. He either comes with us or I stay here. I don't care if it's 'not right'. A loud crash came from downstairs. "What was that?" Carley speed walked down the hall way and the stairs at the end of it. When Carley had reached the bottom step, she realized that the usually noisy bar had gone eerily quiet. _

"We know he was here! I will ask my question one more time, where is he?" A burly man was grasping Michael firmly on the shoulders.

"I swear, he isn't here" Michael sputtered.

Carley edged close to a drunken man at a table. "What's going on?"

"That man is asking _that man if he has seen someone."_

"Well I know that. But who?"

"The Phantom of the Opera." Carley gasped.


	17. Protecting Erik A gift

Authors Note:: Well guys…it really took a lot to post this today. I had a really bad day, and my heart has taken a horrible beating, and is near breaking. But its you reviewers that keep me going. Thanks a lot. ^.^ You make me happy, and I post for you! So here you go, and thanks again for reviewing so much.

Disclaimer:: I don't own Erik, but can I just hold him for a moment? I need it. ::hugs Erik….10 minutes pass….20….60…3 hours…etc…etc…::

"No!" She cried out in a horrified tone.

"Yeah," The drunken man said. "It's a wonder." Carley turned and ran up the  stairs to her room."

"Erin-- !!!!!!!" She bolted into the room and pounced on her. Erin grumbled a word. "No Erin this is serious." She begged. "There's some guys, they want to find Erik! I think their part of the mob."

Erin's eyes opened in a flash.

"You better not be joking." Erin growled looking ominous.    

"Would I joke about Erik's well being?" Erin's eyes flashed.

"Lets go."

*          *          *

Downstairs a brawl was looking inevitable. Erin and Carley reached the bottom of the stairs and had just entered the main hall when Michael landed hard on a table from a punch from the burly man.

"JUDO CHOP!" Erin jumped high into the air and hit the burly man square in the chest. Erin leaped on to the burly man and started to throw wild punches at his face. Carley had to struggle to get Erin off him. 

"You and your judo chop." Carley turned around to the man who was still on the floor. She whispered quietly, "If you wish to ever have children, you should get up and get out."  The man growled in response.

"You are hiding him arent you?" He said in a low voice. Right at that moment Erik walked in the door carrying a large black case and some papers. He looked up and instinctively slid into the shadow carefully watching Carley and Erin.

"Not at all." Carley said smoothly. "If you ever touch my love again, you will pay." She tilted her head towards Michael who was rubbing his jaw tenderly. The man widened his eyes. 

"Then why did she attack  me?" He pointed to Erin. Erin scoffed. 

"That's his little sister." Erin smiled lovingly at Michael who hid a smirk.  The man, defeated for the moment, got up.

"All right, I will  go. That Phantom guy wouldn't be here anyways with insane hotel wenches who attack customers. He'd probably be frightened off." Erin growled. In the corner, Erik smiled to himself.

"Frightened of your face." Michael clasped his hand over Erins mouth in a brotherly fashion.

"In any case. No harm done, If I do hear about that Phantom I will tell you." Michael said. The man glared and shrugged.  He turned and started walking away. Erin sent a well-placed kick to his backside. 

"HEY!" He yelled. Michael grabbed Erin.

"Little sister! Be nice to the customers! I can't believe you." He winked at her with the eye that wasn't visible to the man. The man stalked off. Michael turned to Carley.

"Well, now that I have a darling little sister, do I get a lover too?" Carley laughed. 

"That. Monsieur was just for the show." Carley turned towards Erik who was still amongst the shadows making his way upstairs. Erin did also. "But, I am glad you're okay." She gave him a peck on the cheek before following Erik. Erin followed suit. 

"Yeah, big bro!" Michael laughed and watched them follow their mysterious guest up the stairs. Who was he anyways? Ah well… a friend is a friend. And any friend of those lovely girls was a friend of his.

*          *          *

Carley caught up to Erik on the stairs. 

"Where did you go?" Carley was out of breath. "Why was that man chasing you? What is all this stuff?" Erik kept calmly climbing the stairs.

"Patience." Carley quieted at once.

"BUT WHY?" Erin shouted. Erik turned around and peered at her with his penetrating golden eyes. Erin recoiled. "Just kidding."

"Erik." Carley said after a moment. He turned his head towards her. "That man, he was after you. But he didn't see you, thank goodness, but still… no one saw us go. How could he find you?"

Erik shook his head. "I don't know."

"It's the crazy bird. He told the men where Erik was." Erik looked at Erin.

"Are you feeling all right?"

Erin felt her arm. "No more than usual." Erin fell over with laughter, but Erik and Carley just looked at each other. "Well, that was refreshing." Erin quickly got in step with Erik and Carley. "You know laughing out loud adds 10 minutes to your life? Really. It does." Erin looked at Erik, then at Carley. "Shall we try it? Let's." Erin let out a burst of laughter.

Erik leaned close to Carley. "Has she been into the wine cellar?"

"Erin, how many have you drunken."

Erin was still laughing but she held up four fingers. "Just kidding. None. Why do you ask?"

Carley looked at Erik. "She's just tired. We have to get her in bed before the moon appears."

Erik looked a bit confused. Carley leaned in closer to him.

"She's frightened. It's just her way of showing it. Matter of fact, we're both scared. That man… he was to close to the truth.." Erik nodded. He could understand that.

"Erik, forgive us. We were just worried. And scared." Erik smiled half to himself.

"Well it seemed to me that you had everything under control." Carley looked over and blushed.

"Well…" Carley trailed off. But she was smiling. _Don't worry Erik. With these people around, we'll be sure and be extra careful. Extra…careful. _They turned in their respective rooms. 

"Ah, Mademoiselles, before you go to bed… I have something for each of you." Erin hopped up.

"Presents?!" She said excitedly.

"For me?!" Erin ran up to Erik and opened her mouth to say something then stopped to think. "You went out to get us presents? While a mob of angry men chase you around?"

"No, no one saw me. I went to go get something for me and I saw something that caught my eye. It made me think of you two."

"I see."

"So…" Carley looked around. "Can we have them now?" Erik nodded.

"But not here. In the parlor." He led Carley and Erin to the parlor. The room was fairly small but it still held three bookcases full of old, dusty books and a small piano by the bay window, over looking the busy, Paris street in front of the hotel. Erik set down the black, box he was carrying in one arm, then ruffled through the loose papers he held in the other arm. After a few minutes, he pulled out a few papers and set them on the piano, and then he went back to ruffling the papers. Erik simultaneously pulled out 3 sheets of the old paper. He looked around the room and pulled a small podium that held a dictionary on it over to him. 

"This will do." Erik said as he studied the podium as if he were looking for a secret notch. Finally he picked up the dictionary and set it to the side and neatly placed the paper on the podium. "Now come the surprises." Erin and Carley sat in suspense. "For Mademoiselle Carley, I give this." He led her over to the piano and let her see the sheet music.

"Erik!" She gasped in surprise. "I… I don't know what to say!" The sheet music read _Don Juan Triumphant. _

"I want this to be the first piece I help you with."

"I would be honored." Carley said breathlessly, staring at it. Often in her dreams she had thought of going to paris and finding this piece….and now it was in her hand. This was beyond her wildest dream ever. But…what was for Erin.

"And for Mademoiselle Erin," Erik walked to the black box he had set down when they had first entered the room. He slowly unlocked the latches and pulled out a violin.


	18. The Gifts Its the Thought that counts

Authors Note:: Well guys, here is the VERY VERY LATEST Chapter. I mean, this is super up to date now. That means I have to w rite more to it and THEN post, which might take a while. I might not be able to post a chapter a day, but I will keep you all updated! I cant really type three pages at a time so it will be a bit slow, but I guarentee you will like it!

Disclaimer:: I don't own you! But I will!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::laughs maniacally::

Erin felt as if the wind had just been knocked out of her. She couldn't even murmur a thank you. But Carley, on the other hand, gasped in surprise. 

"Carley told me… everything. I couldn't let your great talent go to waste." He held out the violin for Erin to take, but she didn't have the strength to lift her arm to take it. Her fears came rushing back…  _"Come on, Erin!"  "You schizophrenic cheese bat! I said 'NO!'. Doesn't that mean any thing to you? I won't let you!" Erin let out a small whimper._

"I…I," Erin struggled to hold back tears but they came any way. "I can't!" Erin sobbed. "I can't touch that! I'm n-not clean enough to." She gently crumpled at the knees and came down to the floor. With her head in her hands, she cried. Not one word was uttered while Erin was on the floor. Carley took one step toward her grieving sister and stopped, over come by her own grief. Erik's eyes never left Erin. He knew her pain. He knew because his own life. After escaping from the circus, he felt as if he could never write music again. But he knew he had to. He had nothing else to live for. But Erin… Erin had a life. She had a loving sister, a beautiful voice, and, for the first time in his life, Erik was told that he was beautiful to his face. True, he had his mask on, but none the less, she had said the words. 

Breaking out of his trance, Erik gracefully glided over to Erin on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. Erin accepted his arms with relief (all though she worried that her tears would ruin his black tuxedo). Gently, Erik began to rock Erin back and forth. Amazed that he began to rock without his knowledge, he began to sing on the same instinct. At first, he hummed the soft sweet melody, then he grew quiet as Erins sobs slowed down. Suddenly he heard singing. "_Angel of Music, guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory. Angel of Music, hide no longer. Secret and strange, angel."__ Surprised at the words had heard/ he stopped rocking Erin. "Mademoiselles," Erik looked up at Carley, who was facing the starry sky in the window. She looked like a fallen angel. Tears were streaming down her face. "I think we should continue this tomorrow. Meanwhile, I think bed would be the best idea." _

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Carley whispered while she wiped away her tears. Erin didn't say anything. She only nodded her head that was still buried in Erik's coat. She had stopped sobbing, but the tears still ran. Erik lifted Erin off the floor and led her out of the parlor and into her bedroom. 

"Mademoiselle? Can you…?" Erik looked at Erin's clothes.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Carley gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and took Erin into the bedroom. 

Erik, a lone outside the bedroom door, walked back into the parlor and sat down in front of the piano. He looked at the piece he had composed for Christine. Memories of that night hit him like a brick wall. When he had found out that Firmin and André had put Carlotta as the role of countess. When he made a punjab lasso for Piangi. The way the formed rope felt on his hands as he slipped it over Piangi's head. The crack it made when his neck broke. When he quickly changed into Piangi's costume and masqueraded as him as he sang to Christine the words which he could not say before. _Past the point of no return. No backward glances. The games we've played till now are at an end._ The way Carlotta screamed when she first saw Piangi's dead body. The fearful eyes of Christine as he told her the truth. The glare Raoul gave him through the gate. The sound of Christine's pleading voice, begging for her true love's life. The tenderness of her kiss. The salty tears he shed as Christine and Raoul took the boat across the lake. The gentle and calming music from the papier maché music box shaped in thin the shape of a barrel organ and attached the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. The smooth curve of this throne. The hard ceramic of his mask and the soft velvet underside.

Erik thought of these things and wept bitter tears.

          *        *        * 


	19. My Cloud with Silver Lining

Authors Note:: Allrighty loyal fans! Its time I kick myself into gear. Oi,  I feel so badly. But my computer has been down with a bug for about two weeks now, and (if any of you have heard-- I live in Kansas and I have just barely been missed by all the tornadoes that are blowing through here lately! The closest one was 45 minutes away in the next town. Augh its traumatizing, but kinda cool… in any case-)  I haven't updated at all. Which is sad because I have stuff to update. This next chapter is written by my lovely assistant Monka! ::cheers:: What would I do without her?  Gotta go and here is the next chapter! Oh, yes, before I forget, Miranda, I have read the Gaston Leroux version, but my buddy Monka hasn't . She just goes off of what I tell her. I know  Erik cries, and I'm truly sorry I never corrected it. Please understand. J

^.^ ~Miss Taken.

            Disclaimer:: Why? I know not. I like him therefore he is mine for the liking. 

My cloud with silver lining.

Erin heard the birds and knew that she would have to face another day. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to, though. With some difficulty, Erin strained to open her eyes, which had been glued together with the residue from the tears she had wept the night before. Carefully, Erin sat up and stared for a moment at Carley. She was sleeping in the corner of the room in a large arm chair. Carley had obviously tried to stay awake all night to watch over Erin, but failed. 

Erin swung her feet over the edge of the bed and crept to the door, careful not to wake Carley. Slowly, she opened the door and made her way to the parlor. She thought of knocking on the door, but then realized that no one should be in there. So, instead she carefully opened the door. What she saw shook her soul. 

Erik was on the small chaise, curled up in the fetal position with his back toward the door. But the real shock, was what was on the little table located close to the door. His mask. He had taken it off when he went to bed. Erin could not resist. She walked over to the night stand and bent close to it for a careful examination. It was made of smooth, white ceramic and the lining of the mask was a dark maroon, almost blood red, piece of velvet. Her hand came from her side and reached for the mask but she quickly pulled it back. _No, no_. _I can't. _Still her heart yearned to hold the mask and feel the ceramic and velvet lining. To place it on her face and feel what he has felt everyday of his life. But a new urge came over her. To lay next to the man she had been worshipping for so long. Erin put her hand on Erik's arm and felt the rough yet odd smoothness of his black coat. She cautiously lowered her body next to him on the bed so her front touched his back. He did not stir. Erin let out a long, happy sigh. For once in her life, at least since Josh, Erin could say she was happy and not lie. No, happiness was too weak a word. It was more like bliss. Sheer bliss.

Erin lay there a few minutes longer, but was startled when she heard a creak in the floor boards in front of Erik's door. As quickly as she could, she got out of the bed, trying with all her might not to wake Erik. Erin then flew out the door and into her own room where Carley was still sleeping. She was thankful for that. Looking at the clock, she realized it was still early and she climbed back in bed. Though she thought the high from lying with Erik would cause her never to sleep again, Erin fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Carley heard the birds outside and grumbled. Birds meant morning and Carley did not like mornings, nor did mornings like her. She finally decided to open her eyes and face morning, person to time of day, _chica y tiempo de dia._ As soon as her eyes opened, the light blinded her beyond all reason. She quickly closed them and decided to stretch before facing the early morn's light. Her legs stretched straight from her curled up position on the arm chair in the corner of Erin's room. Carley had decided last night that she would stay awake and watch over her sister but after one, long hour of trying to stay wake, she fell asleep. Now, Carley carefully shielded her eyes from the light then opened her. At first, the light was still so blinding that she thought she saw Erin's bed empty, but after rubbing her blind eyes, she saw that Erin's bed _was_ empty. Carley hurried over to the bed and felt that it was still warm. _She can't be far. _Carley searched the closet to see if Erin was just being playful but did not find her. 

Carley walked into the hallway and into the sitting area. Erin was not there either. She was beginning to panic. Erin acted very weird when she was depressed and Carley feared that she had done something drastic. She spun around with one quick glance of the sitting area and noticed that the parlor door was open a crack. Tip-toeing toward the door, Carley thought of the possible explanations for it being open. Erik could still be in there. Erin could be in there staring blankly at the music she could not and would not play. Or Michael could be in there just checking on the room or cleaning it. But what was in there was none of those things. 

Carley leaned close to the open crack of the door. She saw Erin laying next to Erik. He seemed not to notice so Erin must have snuck up on him. Erin always talked about how she longed for an Erik of her own. Some one who would love her for her. Some one who would not care if they didn't have a penny to their name. Some one who would sing to her and tell her everything was okay. Now she had her wish. For a few moments, she would have her Erik. To hold, to love. Carley realized she was happy for Erin, but jealous that she was able to lay next to him. Carley rearranged her footing and made the floor boards creak. She saw that Erin twitched and was not asleep at all. Carley took long, quick strides to Erin's room. Her feet only made soft padding noises on the floor. Carley practically jumped into the chair and back into the same curled up position as before. Just as she had gotten into position, Erin walked into the room and only gave a quick glance toward Carley before climbing back into bed.

* * *

Erik was shocked to hear the birds. He had woke and thought he was still in the cellars of the opera house. Erik remembered last night. Remembering the night he kidnapped Christine had left him weak so he fell asleep on the chaise and in his clothes. The residue from his tears made his cheeks feel stiff. He used his hand and tried to flex his cheeks. When his hand came to the right side of his face, Erik gently traced over the scarred areas. More tears streamed down his face. He hated it. He hated the way he looked. The way people looked at him. He just wanted to be normal.

The sound of the door opening brought him to his senses. Erik would have rolled over but he didn't have his mask on and the mask was on the other side of him. So he sat very still and very quiet, waiting for the intruder to leave. He heard foot steps approaching the chaise. Erik told himself that he must remain still but relaxed. If the intruder saw him tense, they would know that he was wake. The intruder's foot steps were coming from the table with his mask on it. Fear grew in his stomach. Then the intruder walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. Erik felt a mix of gut wrenching fear and yet gratefulness. He had not been in contact with another person for so long. Just then the intruder laid down next to him. He smelt the air. He could swear he knew that smell before but could not put his finger on it. The small sigh let out by the intruder helped to name the smell. It was Erin. Erik longed with every fiber of his being that he could roll over, give her a kiss and almost did. But Erik could already see the look on Erin's face as she saw his. So he remained stationary, not moving to preserve the moment. After a mere minute or two, a creak at the door caused Erin to jump and leave the room. Erik cursed at himself for not taking the opportunity to confront Erin. After he was sure Erin was gone, Erik rolled over, with his hand on the right side of his face, placed the mask back on his face. 

* * *


	20. Sweet n Simple Life

Fit Chapter 20.

Authors Note:: Greetings loyal reviewers!  Chapter 20 up and chapter 21 following close behind. So sorry that I am so b ehind! I just went up to my fellow authors house for a week and we did some writing together. And heres a sneak peek at whats coming next! The closer we get to the ending the closer we get to alternate endings! Be warned, when I post the end of this I post the alternate scenes too. It is what happens when sugar, late nights and computers are combined. They are absolutely ridiculous, so don't be offended. I am gonna stop babbling now so you can read. 

~Miss Taken

Michael took each one of the steps up to the second floor with haste. He could not wait to see Carley. The way her golden hair fell over her shoulders, the way her beautiful blue eyes glistened in dawn's first light. He knew that he loved her. He had no doubts. Michael had been working the last few days on trying to ask her if she felt the same. Although, Michael had been keeping a very close eye on her, he never could tell just what she was thinking. Her thoughts and actions seemed very sporadic, yet planed out to the smallest detail. She was odd, indeed, but the seed of love grew in his heart. 

As he rounded the corner, a thought jumped into his head. _Who is that man that my dear Carley is traveling with? Is he Carley's lover? God I hope I'm wrong! _Slowly, Michael opened the door to Carley's room and saw Erin sleeping in her bed. He took a few steps in and realized that Carley was sleeping in the chair. The breath that was with Michael when he walked into the room had now left him. 

"Oh, sweet. How now my love." He spoke, remembering the words of a play he had read by some Shakespeak or Shookspear fellow, he could never remember the name. Everything in the room disappeared when he saw Carley. He hoped now, more than ever, that she loved him back. For now Michael realized that he could not live with out her. He would weep for days if she even showed a bit of sadness, he would fly if she laughed, and die if she turned him down. 

"Mademoiselle? Dear mademoiselle? Time for you to wake." Carley groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" 

"About eight o'clock. Time to wake."

"Yeah, I know."

"It's very clear to me that its none of my business but," Michael paused and searched for the words. "why is you sister sleeping in your bed?"

"Hum?" Michael pointed over to Erin on the bed. Everything from early that morning had come back with a rush. "Oh, um…. Rough night."

"I see. Well, never the less, breakfast is ready."

"Okay. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You are very welcome." Michael walked out of the room.

Carley stood up and stretched her arms and legs out. Her gaze fell upon Erin. She was sleeping on her side with her arm draped lazily across her side. Carley remembered the jealousy she felt and scoffed. How could she have been so selfish? Wanting Erik only to herself. Sure, Erin got to lie next to him, but Carley got to be within two inches of his face. And that was more than just lying next to him with out his knowledge. 

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Carley threw a sock at Erin. 

Erin stirred and muttered, 

"Mmm… goo…. Owow…flag…. Humf…"

"Come on and wake up! Michael already has breakfast all ready for us."

"What?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you not hear me? Food! Downstairs! Now!"

"Alright, alright! Don't let your panties get in a bunch. Geez." Erin rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a thump. Carley winced at the sound.

"You get dressed and I'll go wake up Erik." As Carley turned to leave, Erin called to her. 

"Just wait a moment and I'll go wake him up."

"No, no. You need to get dressed."

"But-,"

"No. That's final. Now get your butt into that skirt and put a blouse on! I'm serious."

"Fine! Goo. Go wake up Erik. And be more gentle to him then you are being to me!"

"Oh I will." Carley smiled.

* * *

Carley tiptoed into Erik's room, stepping softly. Her breath caught in her throat. _Erik… _She thought wistfully. She saw him laying on the bed in a quiet relaxed manner. He was breathing peacefully.

"Erik?" She said quietly. He moved slightly. She stepped closer and spoke a little louder. 

"Erik?…" She said, projecting her voice a little more. He tensed and stirred a little. Carley jumped and hit the side of the bed. Erik's catlike movements proved he wasn't as asleep as he seemed. He caught her as she tripped and fell on the bed. Erik stared up at Carley. Carley stared at Erik hardly daring to breathe. Carley's blond hair fell in waves beautifully down her front, almost tickling Erik's side of the face that wasn't covered by the mask. Erik's eyes traced up her neckline to her face. Her blue eyes stared into his golden ones. Simultaneously Carley shoved off the bed and Erik rolled over to a standing position. Carley looked like a deer caught in headlights. Here eyes were wide and innocent, but horribly frightened. Not the scared kind, but the kind that she knows she did something wrong. Erik turned so as not to face her. She was sitting shocked at the end of his bed.

"I'm sorry…"

"Mademoiselle…" They both spoke at the same time. Carley scooted off the bed.

"Its time to eat breakfast." She said before scurrying out the door. She shut it quickly before he had a chance to respond. She sank against the door and closed here eyes. Being so close to him… 

"Well now." Erin said with a smile. "What's with the sighing and the leaning on the door?"

"Hum?" Carley snapped out of her wonderful trance.

"That's what I thought." Erin walked over to Carley and pushed her off the door. "I don't know about you but I have to go and eat."

"Alright." Erin was halfway out the door when Carley called for her. "Erin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think I'm 'sighing and leaning'?"

"It's so obvious!" Carley held her breath. "Michael!"

"Yeah!" Carley said with all her pent-up breath. "Michael… what a dish!"

"Mmmmmm Speaking of dishes…Come on. I'm hungry. Let's get some gruel."

"I like gruel!" They both laughed and headed down the stairs. Michael was there to greet them. He smiled at Carley who grinned back.

"Good morning Michael!" Carley said cheerfully. He grinned. 

"Good morning Mademoiselle." He replied. He was wiping off tables. 

"What may I do for you?" He asked while scrubbing a difficult spot off of the table. 

"What's for breakfast?" Erin interjected. Michael turned to face them both, wiping his hands on the cloth tied about his waist. 

"Well…. I am a bit busy right now, but if you go into the kitchen and find M. Paisley* in the kitchen, he might be able to fix you up something. I would love to help, but right after cleaning these we are expecting more customers soon"

Carley smiled again at him.

"That's alright Michael, we'll find our way." They both turned towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Mlle Carley. I have something for you after you eat. Come find me when your done." Carley turned to look over her shoulder curiously.

"Oooooh!!!!! Secret admirer!" Erin said poking Carley in the stomach with a playful nod. Carley giggled.

"Well, not so secret…It's a bit obvious!" Erin laughed, agreeing with Carley's statement. But secretly in their minds they were both thinking of one person. The same person;…Erik.


	21. A Lesson in Music

Authors Note:: GAWEE! ::whew!:: With much help from Monka ::cheer:: We have the next chapter AND an outline for the rest of the story! There will be an end…unfortunately. But whatever happens DON'T KILL ME! We planned it that way. And be sure to read the alternate endings! Just laugh at their misfortune okay? Much appreciation! 

Miss-taken n' Monka. 

P.S Pics to come soon as soon as I get to a scanner!!! 

Disclaimer:: I don't own Erik. Well… I do own 1/100 of a fuzzy blue elf that I met a while ago. And a part of an elf I found abandoned down the street. And the refrigerator of death is partially mine. Other than that … no. 

Chapter 21: A lesson in Music.

"Thank you M. Lebeau!" Carley and Erin chimed. M Lebeau smiled back. Charming young ones those two were. 

"Oh, M. Lebeau? Do you know where I could find Michael? He said he needed to talk to me."

"Oh, certainly petite fille. He would be found at the front desk attending some customers." M. Lebeau said. Carley grinned. 

"Thank you!" She said. Erin and Carley made their way up to the front desk. Michael was there greeting new people pleasantly. He saw Carley out of the corner of his eye and his smile brightened considerably.

"Yes Madam. Mlle Jenelle* will show you where to find your rooms. Thank you again. Have a good stay." Michael wrapped up the money and wrote something down in a notebook. He looked up as Carley and Erin walked closer.

"Mlle Carley. I have a gift for you." He drew out a beautiful black book, with golden engravings that said Carley with neat calligraphy designs around it. 

"It's a journal. I figured since this was your first time in Paris, you could write down what you see." Carley marveled at the book.

"Wow…Michael… I don't know what to say. It's beautiful. I…. It's…Thank you." She said. She flipped through the pages. It was simple yet elegant. 

"I love it." Carley said finally. Michael looked extremely pleased. Carley smiled.

"I'm going to go back to my room to write in it." Carley said and turned to go towards her room. Erin turned also. 

"Oooooooooh he looooooooves you! He looooooves you." Erin sang teasingly. Carley blushed. 

"Yeah, he is really sweet. I like him too." Carley said. Erin smiled. 

"No fair. Such a short time in Paris and you already get a boyfriend!' They both laughed and walked up the stairs to their room. They turned in the room and were both surprised by Erik sitting there tuning the violin with a music sheet placed out in front of him. Erin froze. 

"Erik… Good morning." Carley said a bit too shocked to speak.

"Good morning to you too." Erik quietly replied.

"Um… what'cha doing?" Erin asked curtly. Erik did not respond to the question but continued to pull the strings taut. Erin circled around to get a better look at Erik and what he was doing. His hands handled the violin as if it was a small child. This Erin admired about him. She had finally found someone who cared as much or maybe even more about violins than she. 

"Mademoiselle," Erik paused to pluck and check the tune of the string. "I have watched you very carefully the last couple days and observed your hands. There is nothing wrong with them. I was told of a terrible disaster that confined your hands from ever playing again but… I see nothing wrong. The way you use it…" Erik searched for the words. "I think you can play. Matter of fact I have no doubt. You can play." He held out the violin for Erin to take but she hesitated. "Take it and play. Release your soul." Erin looked deep into Erik's golden eyes for support and, with shaking hands, took the violin. Erik turned the sheet music toward her to read. 

Erin raised the violin to her chin. She shakily took a breath and drew the bow towards the violin. Her hands trembled and as soon as the bow hit the string she jerked. 

"I… I can't." She stated, defeated. 

"You _will _play." Erik said. His voice was commanding. But gentle. Erin closed her eyes and drew the bow up to the strings. The smooth sound of the violin flowed from the strings. A beautiful song embraced the trio. Erik looked at the music. What was she playing?…

"The Music of the Night…" Carley spoke in an awed whisper. She had tears in her eyes. Erin swayed with the music. It was her rendition of Music of the Night. 

_Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth, and the truth isn't what you want to see. In the dark it is easy to pretend. That the truth is what it ought to be. _

Erin opened her eyes and slowly everything came into focus. She stopped playing. Erik hid a knowing smile.

"I… I don't understand." Carley looked at her in awed silence.

"Erik, will you excuse us for a moment?" She lead Erin away by the hand. Erik looked at the violin and then looked at the sheet of music. 

Soon they got out of earshot. 

"Erin, don't you understand? I mean, I think I know why you can play. Erin, what do you use to clean your teeth, to sit on, and to sleep on?" Erin didn't answer but wasn't given the chance to. "A toothbrush, a chair, and a bed. Don't you see? You can play because you're a new Erin."

Erin interrupted. 

"You are making no sense!"

"No, I mean, just listen. Look at what happened. Neither of us spoke a word of French and suddenly when we come here, we can speak French. I mean _really _speak French! You're not the Erin that worked at _Zap-it Electronics, _or lived in a small two-bedroom apartment. You never met that good for nothing Josh, and you never got hurt. I think, that since you remember it, it's more of a psychological hurt, then a physical hurt."

Erin stopped, absorbing this in. She had a small idea of what Carley was saying. It made sense but still…

"I don't know what you're getting at. But, it kind of makes sense."

"Yeah. What do you say we go get those lessons?" Erin grinned. They walked back to Erik.

"So, what about those lessons?" Carley asked. Erik smiled. 

"Well, shall we then?"


	22. Music Sweet Music Thy Praises We Sing

Authors Note:: Helllloooo all! I am back in business! AGH. Whew. Sorry, I had to get that out. I started school again so that's why I haven't updated but here you go! I worked hard at this so…um…ENJOY! 

Disclaimer:: WHAT! ERIK ISN'T MINE! I'll fight you for him! ::puts on huge Strong Bad like boxing gloves.(lol those of you who know Homestarrunner.com know what I am talking about)::

Michael stood behind the counter bantering with the new customers. Carley had been up in her room for most of the afternoon, and it was growing into early evening.

"Well we have a nice room upstairs…." _If I get these two upstairs I can peek in on Carley and talk to her. Perhaps she would like to go for a nice dinner…._

"Alright, we'll take the room upstairs. But only if it has a window, Monsieur!" The couple lifted their baggage and followed Michael.

"This way please." He led the couple up to the room. It was right next to the room where he put the man who was traveling with Carley in.  Beautiful music flowed elegantly from the room. A lovely soprano was singing. Who was it? Michael distractedly showed the couple to their room and hurried over to the room from which the music was emanating. He looked in. Carley was singing a song, but a song from which all pain, sorrow, and every kind of punishing feeling in the world came from. But in a sense, it was oddly beautiful. He walked into the room. In the center of the room stood Carley, erect, beautiful, and oddly chilling, like a goddess. Out of her mouth came the most magnificent sounds. The song gave him goose bumps hearing it. Suddenly the music stopped.

"May I help you Monsieur?" Erik asked, his golden eyes fixed on Michael. Michael jumped uncharacteristically. Erik's stone cold gaze froze Michael on the spot. It was so eerie, so chilling to look at. 

"No… I just… I mean… No, Monsieur. Sorry to bother you."

"You'd better leave Monsieur." Erik stated icily. Something, threatening rose from his throat. Carley's frightened glance begged him to go away. 

"Michael, sorry, now is not the best time." She said with a slight note of pleading. Michael backed out of the room.

"My apologies, Monsieur, Mademoiselles." Erik turned his head back towards the music, and the piano at hand. Carley didn't meet his eye, and Erin was back to her violin. Michael's footsteps soon receded down the hallway. An awkward silence ensued. 

"I think, we should just go on with the lesson." Carley said quietly, breaking the silence. Erin nodded, agreeing. 

"As you wish, Mademoiselle." Erik said after a moment. The air was tense and uncomfortable and soon after starting the lesson, Erik stopped.

"I'm sorry, Mlles. I can't go on. I need to be alone." He said. Erin remained silent. Carley nodded and pulled the music together. 

"No." Erik said putting a hand on her arm. "Leave it." Carley obeyed. 

"Good night, Erik." Erin said as they walked towards their room. 

*                              *                            *

          "Well that was a complete failure." Carley said after an agonizing silence. But she was dying to know what Erin was thinking. What had kept her silent during the entire lesson? She started playing the violin again, and herself, singing. It had been so far back… so long ago.

          "Carley." Erin started after a moment. "

"Yes?" Carley answered slowly. Erin turned to face her, but her eyes were clearly somewhere else.

"Do you…" she laughed in a short, embarrassed manner. "Do you remember when we were in the orphanage?" Carley froze. 

"Yes…" She said slowly, not quite believing her ears. 

"How we swore…never to be separated? Whoever was adopted needed to be adopted with other?" She asked, gaining confidence. 

"Yes." Carley smiled reminiscing. Then she frowned. They never talked about the orphanage. 

"You remember when mother adopted us… and the first thing she had us listen to?"

"Music of the Night. And we both fell asleep listening to it." Carley's smile grew. 

"And ever since that night,…"

"We wouldn't listen to anything else." Carley finished. 

"I think…now that were here… we should perform it. Our way. At a gala." Erin said. Carley gasped.

"No! Really?! Could we get into a gala?!"

"We'd have to ask Erik."

"I see nothing wrong with it. I think it's a wonderful idea." Erik's voice carried through the room from the door.

"Erik!" Erin and Carley exclaimed jumping in surprise. 

"So? Do you think we could do it?" 

"I happened to find out they are giving a gala within the next few months. I believe with a little hard work you shall have what you wish." He said calmly. 

"I love it! We should do it!" They said excitedly. 

*                  *                  *

Erik had walked into their room unannounced. He had grown accustomed to being silent. He overheard the girls talking. _An orphanage?! These poor girls… What had they been doing in an orphanage?_ Erik laughed morosely at himself._ Do not be stupid, Erik. You didn't know anything about them in the first place .You learn a new thing everyday. But an orphanage…_He could picture it now. Two young girls forsaken by their parents then thrown in an abysmal, unsanitary wretch of a house. Stuck with skinny, underfed brats. Clinging helplessly to each other as the master of the house stuck them to work…A living nightmare. Overworked, underfed…He grew angry at the thought. _Humankind…_he thought distastefully. _What an ugly creation._ He was brought back to attention when they mentioned performing. _Of course! Give them fame! _He considered it._ It would work. And with a little help from an Opera ghost…_He nearly heard Erin and Carley's voices at this point. _"What?! NO what are you thinking Erik! You'll get caught!-" _He shook his head. _No. I think I have a better idea…_

_*                                              *                                              *_


	23. To Audition, or Not to Audition

Authors note:HI ALL!! I'm so excited to be back in business!!!!!!! I have been so busy lately. I've been in the musical so I haven't seen my home,(much less the sun) in a few months. But here in the next chapter in FIT! ::cheer:: Sorry to keep you all waiting sooooooo long. Oh yes, and I saw my co-author perform in Guys and Dolls. Not a major character, but she did great anyway. So we were both busy with musicals. But here it is FIT CHAPTER 23.

To Audition, or Not to Audition.

_*                                              *                                              *_

Andre and Firmen were pacing their office. Not in agitation, more like confusion. Within the past few days so much had happened and yet so little at the same time. None could forget the Opera Ghost's mysterious disappearance, Along with Christine Daae, Raoul, and the two new girls. But this letter that just appeared. Firmen opened the note again. 

"Monsieur's," it stated in meticulous handwriting. "I am pleased to announce to aspiring young musicians. They wish to audition and  perform at a gala night. They are friends of the awe inspiring Christine Daae, who thinks of them highly. Perhaps you could set aside a date in which you could listen to them perform, together in concert, and judge for yourselves. 

Please respond as soon as possible.

Kind regards,

Monsieur Erik le Rouen."

"Rouen…" Said Firmen after a while. "Coming from that distance just to get the girls a part. That's probably why they came in the first place…"

"But Firmen" Andre interjected, "They probably knew Christine was leaving…Perhaps we can get a new batch of Divas _and_ some inside scoop on the other soprano." Firmen could nearly see the dollar…-franc signs in his eyes. He groaned. 

"An_dre" _He said patronizingly. 

"What?" Andre replied indignant.

"Well, I suppose there is nothing else to do since Diva Christine left and Diva Carlotta refuses to perform anymore… Lets invite them over to see if we _can _use them. If it goes well, we'll have a diva and an understudy all in one." 

                   *                           *                           *

A few nights later Erik received a small parcel on the headstand of his bed. It was addressed to "Erik le Rouen from the Managers of the Opera House" He opened it and unceremoniously tossed the wrapper aside. 

"Monsieur, thank you for your letter. We are constantly getting recommendations for future divas, however seeing as though Mademoiselle Christine Daae thinks highly of these two, we have set aside our never ending requests"-Erik scoffed at this, for he knew that they needed a new diva really soon, or their house would slowly decay and die-"for auditions, to specially view these two. Please accompany them to the Opera House this weekend. Sincerely, Firmen and Andre."

He read the note over again and considered it thoroughly. Then with a swift turn he went to find Carley and Erin. 

*                           *                           *

Looking thoughtfully at her journal, Carley studied her handwriting. It was legible enough. Erin strode over to her table after she was done practicing Don Juan on Erik's violin. 

"Whatcha doing Carley?" She asked parking it next to her. Carley looked up and grinned. 

"Working on a journal, I've kept tabs on everything that happened while we were here, in as much detail as I could. If you want you can go through and add things."

"Really?" said Erin in a mock-fascinated tone. 

"No really. I mean I want to keep record of what happens. We just might have changed the time space continuum or something, and I want it written down for reference." She said calmly. 

"Hmmmm but who's gonna read it?" Erin asked speculatively. 

"All the  psycho Phantom fans in the world!" Carley said. 

"All the Phantom fans?" 

"Ah, but only special Phantom Phans!"

"Phantom fans?" Erik's quizzical voice had a slightly bemused hint to it. Carley and Erin spun around.

"Erik! Hello!" Carley said smiling benignly. Erik strolled over to them and set the envelope on the table where Carley was working.

"I have an announcement Mademoiselles. You two, are going to audition for M. Firmen and Andre."

"What?! Really?!" Erin looked ecstatic. Erik looked at Carley. Her eyes were sparkling with anticipation, searching his eyes hopefully. 

"Yes." He said turning away from her gaze. "We must leave this weekend." He mused for a moment. "We shall leave to-morrow."

Carley and Erin grinned ecstatically. 

*                           *                           *

Carley opened her eyes wearily. They had been up nearly all night celebrating the auditions. She hadn't drunk anything alcoholic, but she was worn out. The excitement was ebbing and turning into nervousness. Rolling over, she was surprised to see that Erin was standing upright near the window. 

"Erin-" She croaked groggily, "What are you doing? Its gotta be just after dawn…." Erin turned around. 

"I just woke up." She said. Her face was groggy and sleep deprived also. Carley grinned. 

"You look lovely!" Carley said sitting up. 

"As do you." Erin retorted. They both smiled.

"Well shall we get ready?" Carley questioned. Erin laughed.   
          "Last one to the bathroom is a rotten CARLOTTA!" They both shrieked and ran towards the bathroom, their nervousness forgotten.

*                 *                 *

Refreshed and smelling clean, the girls ran downstairs to tackle breakfast. It was early in the morning so nobody except Michael was around. Michael looked surprised to see them. 

"Well, Good morning!" He said cheerily. 

"Michael do you ever sleep?" Carley asked wonderingly.

"Nah. I don't believe in sleep."

"That's unhealthy." Erin interjected. Michael grinned. 

"What can I do you for?" 

"We'd like some breakfast." They both stated.

"Jinx." Erin said jabbing Carley in the side. Carley jabbed her back roughly. 

"You two are acting rather unusual this morning." Michael said looking up from washing tables. 

"Yeah, well…. We both have auditions at the Paris Opera house." Carley said smiling.

"Oh! Really?" Michael glanced at them. 

"Yes! Andre and Firmen sent us a letter saying he wants to see if we would like to audition." 

"Well that's good news. I wish you well. Go talk to Monsieur  Lebeau and he will set you up with some crepes." He ushered them towards the kitchen door. 

"Thanks Michael!" Carley called over her shoulder. 

"Uh huh. Tell me how your auditions went!" He called back as they disappeared into the kitchen.

*                           *                           *

Erik was pacing up in his room. He knew, _knew,_ he shouldn't be doing this. The girls had already gotten up and gone downstairs to eat. But he was having doubts. They had all been caught in the moment last night. _What a time to get cold feet old man. Couldn't you just have left it alone? Leave them alone! Why had you have to get that absurd idea to let them go to the opera house? But… what could they do? Stay here forever? Freeloading off of some stupid hotel? No. But they couldn't just go out in public and live. Oh no. Society wouldn't accept that. They would be humiliated.  Carley…and Erin..They would hate him. What now? Being selfish?-Yes, that's what you are old man. You've always been selfish…-_ His thoughts were interrupted by Carley's voice.

"Erik. I brought you a crepe." She was beaming with excitement. A rose of blush was on her cheeks from running up the stairs.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle." 

"Erik…." She said after an awkward pause. "If you don't want to come with us…You….don't have too." She looked away, averting her gaze. She wanted him to come with. More than anything. More than life.  He studied her for a moment.

" I will come with." He said. He flourished a mask. A human mask. It was so realistic that Carley gasped. 

"I made this….a while ago. I will wear it  for to-day." Carley smiled. 

"Oh, Erik." She said the happiness in her voice unmistakable. Erik was pleased.

"Shall we be off?" He said adjusting the mask. The lips moved in synchronization with his voice.

"Lets go."

*                  *                  *

Authors note:: Wagh….another chapter gone. And so much closer to the end…. But not quite. Did you know that this fic is 73 pages long, and growing? It makes me proud.

Lotsa love!

Miss Taken


	24. An Authors Note of Sincere Apology

To my kind, wonderful reviewers for keeping me up late at night with lots of chocolate sugar and immense writers block.

I am so extraordinarily sorry for not having updated in like….oh lets say a few YEARS…..

I know I'm terrible.

Please forgive.

I am currently working on the next few chapters,

We have already written the end, so it does have an ending!

Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Your unbelievable patience and reviews keep me going.

Yours truly,

Miss-Taken


End file.
